The Lies We Tell
by Niaf
Summary: Severus remembers how his new found guardianship over Harry Potter started. Takes place after COS but before POA. Warnings: contains mentions of abuse/self harm/near death experiences. Notes: protective/father/mentor Severus and abused/scared Harry. Rated T to be safe. *COMPLETED*
1. If Only

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters they belong solely to J. K. Rowling an amazing writer. Truly brilliant. I only have the honor of playing with them for this story and hopefully others. Please read the real story of Harry Potter from J. K. Rowling's amazing books. For they are truly worth every read. I have read them so many times I have lost count.

 **Summery:** This scene takes place at the beginning of Prisoner of Azkaban. It is a series of recollections from Severus's POV.

 **Authors Note:** Right now it's just a one shot. I'm not sure if I'll turn it into a story. I'll let you wonderful readers help me decide on that. If you would like to see more on this story then please let me know via Review, PM or you can simply Follow the story if you do not wish to leave a review. I ask only that you do not flame.

I am still looking for a **Beta Reader**. So if anyone is interested please PM me.

 **Warnings:** Deals with themes of a more mature nature. Such as mentions of: near death experiences. Abuse of a child. Self harm. Rated T to be safe.

* * *

Severus leaned back in his seat. His long black robes pooled around him on the black draonghide sofa in his secret home. His long black hair curtaining his features. His dark black obsidian eyes gazing absently into the fire. The tea on the table next to himself forgotten. Curled up on his lap is a child much too small to be of his age. The boy on his lap was twelve years old. Of slight build and definitely malnourished. The jet black hair was shorter then his by much and stuck out in every direction. Unruly and untameable. Round glasses had slid down his nose. Vibrant green eyes lay hidden behind the close eyelids. The soft rhythmic rise and fall of the child chest even in sleep. Severus's long arm was draped protectively around the child and even in sleep the boy clung to his shirt. Bunching the material of his black over robes in tight little fists. The boy's face was leaning against his shoulder and the barest hint of wetness could still be seen on the black fabric where the boy had cried moments earlier. Staring into the flames of the fire Severus couldn't help but to think back on the moment when this had all started. When he found himself holding a far too tiny child for the first time in his life.

 _Severus was pacing the headmaster office. While Albus looked concerned and worried. Trying to figure out something. Anything really. That would help him understand what had Albus so concerned. He had been called into the headmasters office a mere ten minutes ago, all that Albus had done was tell him to wait that all would become clear in time. Well Severus was growing frustrated. He was just about to speak after another dozen laps of the office when the Phoenix gaze a loud screech and flew to Albus. Having only now just reappeared in his office._

 _"It is time Severus," Albus called out looking up at Fawkes. Severus turned back to him. Crossing to his side in moments. He caste a look at Albus. But took the man's offered hand. Holding it tightly._

 _The next thing Severus knew he was feeling a rush of warm air. A far too dizzying turning sensation and then falling far too rapidly. Barely managing to land with dignity as he collided with a bone littered floor and his knees jared painfully. He could not suppress the faint gasp of pain however. Severus shook his head to clear it and looked over to where Harry crouched near Ginny. His hand having dropped a book with a long fang imbedded in it's cover. Blood had pooled around both children. The unmistakable aroma made Severus's stomach clench. The sight of the dead basilisk made his worry intensified and before he realized it he was almost running towards the boy._

 _"Potter!" He called as he stopped and knelt next to the boy. "Are you hurt?"_

 _"N-no sir, Fawkes healed m-me," the boy replied dazed. "He's gone now. Is she going to be ok?" Harry asked Severus. Not even caring that his least favourite professor was the one looking at him with wide concerned fearful eyes._

 _Severus did a brief visual scan of both the girl and the boy. Finding nothing to account for all the blood he realized what the boy had said. "I am sure Madam Pomfrey will be more then capable of healing the girl. Tell me what happened. Where were you hurt?"_

 _"H-he was here. It was him. He was controlling Ginny. He used this. He let the snake out. The basilisk. It bit me. I thought I would die. I don't want to die. I used to think I did. But I really don't want to die," Harry babbled. Tears rolling down his face. He fell forwards against Severus clinging to him weeping openly now. Fear and the aftermath of the encounter had made the boy emotional. Severus stiffened at the sudden contact. He didn't know how to respond. Tentatively and hesitantly he put an arm around the boy. Realizing the child didn't make any sense at all. He looked up at Albus who had picked up the book and was looking at it. Questioningly. There was a light of understanding in his eyes. Severus couldn't be bothered to care about the old man's foolish theories right now. He had two children who were in need of medical attention._

 _"Harry, can you walk?" Severus asked gently. Startling the boy by using his first name. The child nodded, but didn't let go of him. Severus frowned. Sighing he gently pulled the boy's hands from his clothing. Keeping his hand on the boy's hand to make sure the child didn't panic. "Come then, we need to get Miss Weasley to the Hospital Wing." Severus said very gently. The boy looked so lost and startled. He felt an unknown protectiveness rise up in him as he realized how small the boy looked. Far too thin. Far to small. He looked so young and scared Severus could hardly believe it was the same cheeky child he'd had in his class not even a week ago. There was such vulnerability in those large green eyes that Severus felt as if he needed to protect the boy. It was like seeing Lily. He'd never seen those emotions in Lily's eyes before and he never wanted to see them again. They ate at him._

 _Standing up again he bent down and lifted the girl into his arms. Cradling her against his chest on his hip. One hand wrapped securely around her. The other holding onto Harry's hand firmly. "Are there anyone else down here with you Harry? Mister Weasley perhaps?"_

 _"Ron's with Lockhart at the entrance," Harry whispered pushing into Severus's side. Clinging not only to his hand, but also to his robe tightly. Not letting him go. Severus gave his hand a reassuring squeeze._

 _"Headmaster can you see to getting Weasley and Lockhart?" Severus inquired._

 _"Of course. How will you get Harry and Ginny to the hospital wing Severus? Might as well come with us?" Albus said absently._

 _"I can fly without a broom Albus, surely you haven't forgotten that?" Severus said darkly._

 _"I'm afraid I had my boy. Yes yes I'll see to Ron and Gilderoy," Albus said clapping his hands together and moving off towards the entrance. Severus shook his head. He always did wonder if Albus was actually addled minded. Or if he simply chose to act a little insane._

 _Severus took a few quick strides. Gathered Harry close to his side with a tight protective hold and took off. His body becoming a smokey black trail as he flew up through the entrance and down the deserted hall. Landing them all just outside the infirmary. His arm steading a disoriented Harry. Ginny hadn't woken. The energy drain was greater then he expected and he staggered having to let go of Harry to grab the wall to regain his balance._

 _They must have made a loud noise before next thing he knew Madam Pomfrey was standing at the open doorway gaping at him. "Severus what happened? Are you alright?"_

 _"I'm fine Poppy, Potter and Weasley however are not, Albus will be bringing the Weasley boy and Lockhart," Severus said pushing past her and into the infirmary. Ginny though small was starting to get heavy for his much too tired arms. He had to put his arm back around Harry to coax the child to move again. Slowly walking him into the infirmary. Setting Ginny down on a bed and then lifting Harry onto the other one. The child was in shock. Severus slumped down into a chair barely gathering his breath back when Albus entered the room leading a tired looking Ron and a confused and dazed looking Lockhart._

 _It didn't take Poppy long to do her diagnostic. Severus was however, quite concerned for Potter who had yet to release his hand. He could of course have forced the child, but the raw fear and uncertainty in the boy's gaze made him hesitate to do such. Although he really wished nothing more then to go to his bed. Flying as the Death Eaters did, was not overly complicated, but it was advanced and draining magic. Most couldn't do it. For that reason. It took a powerful and determined wizard to achieve it. There were some Death Eaters who could not do it. Those never made it past the outer circle. How could they. They lacked the discipline and the power to do so. Severus had just shown two students and one idiot exactly what he was. He did not consider the Weasley girl to have noticed anything. She wouldn't regain consciousness for a while. Harry and Ron however had definitely seen him. He couldn't help but wonder if they actually knew what he'd done. Did they know it was an obscure branch of magic that was now mostly associated with Death Eaters since the first war? Harry wouldn't, he was fairly certain of that. The Weasley child however, he wasn't so sure. His family would have known that for sure. However, Severus had to wonder, how much had Arthur and Molly told their children about those times?_

 _Severus was beginning to drift off when he heard someone calling his name. Blinking his tired eyes open he looked up into Poppy's concerned face. Sighing he raised one quizzical brow at her._

 _"You look exhausted Severus, are you sure you're well?" Poppy asked kindly._

 _"I am fine," Severus responded calmly. In his typical cold baritone. Flying on his own wasn't usually this draining, but to have to extend his magic to accommodate Harry and Ginny had been. Even for so short a time. He was drained, both Magically and Physically. Between everything he'd done today. That last bit of advanced magic had just done him in. He'd had a lot of work in the early hours of the morning before classes had started making potions for Poppy. Working on a potion requested by the headmaster. His batches of Healing Potions had been extended beyond what he usually made for the Hospital Wing as he'd gotten an owl from St. Mungos requesting some as well. Though he did not work for St. Mungos anymore, he did often find himself filling requests. Usually for far more complicated potions. Though when they were tight on time they seemed to turn to him for some reason. He had given up trying to understand it. Though having done his apprenticeship there and working as their Potions Master for a number of years Severus was not very surprised to hear from them. They had been sad to see him go._

 _During his time at St. Mungos he'd mostly worked as their poison expert. Creating cures and antidotes to various unknown poisons and many known ones. It had been rewarding work. He still enjoyed visiting the ward during the summers to assist when he had free time. Which was becoming less and less often. Though he was still often contacted by the healers to assist in the creation of some of the trickier antidotes. He knew the main healer from that ward well, the man was somewhat a friend. It wasn't as though he was the only one who could do it. He figured it was just Robinson's way of saying that he missed his talents. St. Mungos had a team of portioners that worked for them. Why they still felt the need to contact him for basic potions from time to time always surprised him. He could remember asking Robinson that himself, his answer had been an odd one. Rather confusing to Severus. 'There is something that you do that has a greater affect then regular potions, no one can seem to figure it out.' That left Severus thinking. He'd been puzzling away at it since the summer._

 _Severus wondered if maybe it wasn't time to write another journal. This time on basic healing potions. Maybe if he broke apart his formula and the slight modifications he'd made over the years. Maybe then he would find out why his potions proved a little more effective then common ones. It was an interesting concept to the man. Blinking at his unusual train of thoughts Severus pulled out of his thoughts at the next words spoken to him._

 _"SEVERUS!" Came Minerva's annoyed half shouted shrill call of his name._

 _"What?" Severus demanded angrily._

 _"Are you alright?" Minerva asked concerned._

 _"Why does everyone feel the need to ask me that? I am FINE," Severus grumbled disgruntled at the repetition of the question._

 _"I've been calling your name for five minutes and you didn't even react! You are NOT fine!" Minerva stated bluntly. Severus looked at her with one raised brow. Now that was interesting. For that matter he didn't remember her walking in here._

 _"Oh he spaced out even before I finished talking with him Minerva, don't pay much attention to it," Poppy said walking over after having check on Ron. "You," she started pointing at Severus. "Are going to get out of that chair and into that bed right there and don't you dare argue with me!"_

 _"I cannot," Severus responded and as explanation raised his hand which now had two very small hands wrapped so tightly over his that it reminded him of a Grindylow._

 _"Ummm," Poppy hummed. "Well that certainly explains why you've remained in the Hospital Wing this long. Minerva if you would?"_

 _"Not a problem Poppy," Minerva responded. Flicked her wand at Severus's chair and transfigured it into a comfortable armchair complete with a foot rest. Severus gave a half smile. Lifted his legs up and was all too happy to recline back in the seat and close his eyes. His arm still resting on the side of the bed. Where it had been since he'd gotten Potter into the bed and sat down. Minerva looked at her tired colleague and gave a small smile. "I'm surprised you're letting him hold you like that."_

 _"I hardly had a say in the matter. Regardless I'm not so much of a bastard that I would cause a traumatized child more discomfort by removing myself from their grasps. It is clear to me that Potter finds some form of comfort in clinging to me so desperately. It will do no harm to allow it," Severus stated simply. Surprising even himself with his words. Evidently it was not the answer Minerva was expecting because she gasped open mouthed at him. Severus sigh. Really did they think so low of him? He felt a pang of hurt in his chest that they would think him that much of a bastard. He didn't let it show on his face as he quickly occluded the feelings. Instead focusing his dark gaze on Minerva with narrowed cold eyes._

 _"Severus, dear boy, you will never cease to amaze me," Dumbledore declared proudly. Stepping over to them. Severus looked from Minerva to the old man and was at a loss for what to say. Why was it such a surprise that he would allow a child to hold his hand? Why did they all think he was such an evil man? This time however, he didn't hide the hurt he felt as he glared openly at Dumbledore._

 _"Oh Severus, we didn't mean it like that!" Minerva said quickly. Catching the look he had passed to the headmaster._

 _"No it's quite clear how you both see me. Not that it is any of your concern, I will have you know that I would never hurt a child. Nor would I allow any undo harm to come to them. That includes your lions Minerva. Regardless what you think of me, I am not the bastard you all appear to think I am," With that Severus closed his eyes and leaned further back into the armchair. He was determined not to rise to their verbal quarries of him again. He was already embarrassed by his current show of outrage and hurt. Since when had he become emotional?_

 _"Severus, dear boy, calm yourself. None of us believe you to be a bastard at all. Nor do any of use think you'd ever hurt a child intentionally. It is simply surprising that you would allow Harry to touch you, after the hatred you've show the boy." Dumbledore said gently. Trying to clam the evidently distraught man. Severus didn't know why he felt anything at all to the words. However, he did. Remorse and regret seemed to pool inside him along with the guilt and hurt. Why was he so emotional now?_

 _Keeping his eyes closed it took a lot of focus to occlude his mind solidly. To force everything away. Until nothing but calm emptiness remained. Finally satisfied that he was in control and his blank mask back in place he opened his eyes. Blinked a few times to get everything back into focus and regarded them._

 _"Is there anything important you wished to discus with me Headmaster?" Severus inquired. Rather then responding to their words._

 _"As a matter of fact there is. I wish you to tell Poppy what is wrong, or allow her to do a scan on you. We are concerned for you, dear boy," Dumbledore said kindly. Smiling down at him. Severus glared intently._

 _"There. Is. Nothing. Wrong. With. Me," Severus said. Each word clipped and cold. Determined to get the point across. "I'm perfectly fine."_

 _"Then why are you pale and clammy?" Minerva asked raising one eyebrow at him._

 _"If you must know, I have been up since 2am this morning brewing potions for both Poppy and St. Mungos. I have taught two double potions classes today and over saw a test in my third potions class. Following that I was dragged into the Chamber of Secrets to assist the Headmaster in retrieving the students who'd gone down there. Miss Weasley and Mister Potter were badly in need of medical attention and the climb out of the chamber would have been impossible for them. Performing the advanced magic required to get two children from that chamber to the hospital wing is quite draining. Especially after a long day with very little time to rest. I am simply exhausted and require a little rest. Does that answer your questions?" Severus said in a cold dark voice. He was frankly annoyed now._

 _"You flew them out?" Minerva asked aghast finally catching on._

 _"Yes," Severus said._

 _"All the way here?" Minerva continued on. "Several floors away from the Chamber?"_

 _"Yes," was Severus's clipped response._

 _"Two children?" Minerva pressed. Clearly annoying Severus with her incredulity._

 _"Yes Minerva. I flew two children from the Chamber to the Hospital Wing without stopping. Now are you done asking rudimentary questions?" Severus all but growled._

 _"How?" Minerva continued none the less with her questions. Severus gave an exasperated sigh._

 _"As they were held tightly to me. Miss Weasley in my arms and Mister Potter pressed tightly to my side. I was able to extend the field of magic that encompasses me when I perform the spell. It is far harder and requires far greater focus and concentration in order to maintain the spell, but it is quite possible to do," Severus explained. Clearly he wouldn't get to rest until he had._

 _"You used a Death Eater spell inside the school? Where anyone could have seen?" Minerva said her voice rising in pitch._

 _"Minerva clam yourself. There was no chance that anyone besides Potter, Weasley and Lockhart would see me. The children are all locked into their Houses if their Heads of House did their job properly. The staff already know what I was. Who was there to find out?" Severus inquired. His voice was so cold and deadly that Minerva flinched slightly._

 _"Severus, you could have been seriously hurt doing that. You could have hurt the children!" Minerva pressed._

 _"Hardly. You do not correctly understand this branch of magic Minerva. Believe me when I say, I would not have hurt the children in my care. Now if you are quite done scolding me and there is nothing else to discuss I would like to rest," Severus growled out._

 _"And what about you? How great was the risk that you injured yourself?" Minerva pressed annoyed at the irritating man._

 _"As it did not happen I hardly see how that is of your concern?" Severus responded coldly._

 _"Now Now Severus, there is no reason to get so testy with Minerva," Dumbledore chastised gently._

 _"Enough of this, the man needs rest, so do the children," Poppy said sternly. Having finished with Lockhart and Ron. Both were now peacefully sleeping. Harry wasn't asleep, but he wasn't paying attention to anyone or anything. He was staring at a spot on the far wall. Clinging almost desperately to Severus's arm._

 _"We'll come back tomorrow Severus," Dumbledore said. Turning to Minerva he smiled and said, "come Minerva, lets go to my office." With that he put his arm around the witch and began leading her out of the Hospital Wing. Severus leaned back again into his seat. Almost succeeding in falling asleep._

 _"Get him to drink this Severus if you would be so kind," Poppy said handing him a vial of Dreamless Sleep after many attempts to get Potter to drink it. Only the boy didn't seem to respond to her._

 _"Potter," Severus called. Turning to the child. Taking the vial from Poppy. "Potter look at me," Severus went on when the boy just kept on staring. "Harry," Severus finally called out a little louder. The boy jumped and looked at him. "Good. Now drink this," Severus said holding the vial to the boy's lips. Pleased when the boy did as told. Handing the empty vial to Poppy. He settled back down and allowed his eyes to close. He would have been already falling asleep but Poppy's voice called him back._

 _"Severus, don't sleep yet, I want you to take this. So you'll at least sleep a full night," Poppy said. A little sadness drifting into her voice. How well she knew he never slept a full night anymore. The nightmares were always there. Just bellow the surface. With a weary sigh he took the vial of Dreamless Sleep she offered him and drank it down quickly. Handing her the empty vial he let the world fade away. Succumbing to the welcomed darkness._

A small smile curved his lips. He could still not believe how that one small moment had changed everything. Here he was a month into summer with Potter sleeping in his arms. How ironic really. He had started out hating the boy because of how close the resemblance to James Potter had been. Of course he felt horrible at being so petty. To have ignored the very real signs of a neglected child. Now however, he knew better. So here he was as the guardian for this child. How all that had come to pass in a month and a half since that fateful night in the Chamber of Secrets, Severus just couldn't really figure it out. He knew Dumbledore had something to do with it. He looked down again at the sleeping child and wondered, how much like his mother he really was. He had her kind heart. Her forgiving nature, if only Lily had been able to forgive him his own stupidity like her son was. He felt that all too familiar ache. If only.

A new and very real problem faced him now. How would he prevent Lucius from discovering that he had custody of Harry. Lucius and he were such good and close friends. Severus didn't know how he would manage to keep his friendship and hide his new guardianship. With a tired sigh Severus wondered how much more lonely he would be without Lucius's friendship. He had barely anyone he trusted. To loose another. He did not think he could bear it. Lucius had been there for him when he'd lost Lily. When the Headmaster had forced him to accept that he must protect her son.

He could still remember when Lucius found him. He still bore the scars across the Dark Mark from that time. Lucius had kept an annoyingly close eye on him after that. Though in a short time their already tight friendship had become solid. Lucius knew his true allegiance, but would never betray him. Severus was certain of this. Lucius though he still believed in much of the Dark Lord's cause, was becoming disillusioned with his methods. Severus wondered what would he really do if he found out Severus had Potter as his ward? Would he really accept the boy. Or would he let his fears swallow him. If Only he knew.


	2. Life is Pain

**Author's Note:** Wow. Thank you guys so much for your amazing reviews. I am both touched and thrilled. By popular demand I will be continuing this story as more then the one shot it was. I can't thank you guys enough for the amazing support I have gotten!

* * *

Severus found himself absently carding his hand through the black hair. Still left wondering how things had gotten to this point. He pushed away the thoughts of his own possible losses. His own emotions and concerns. He needed to understand everything that had transpired. From that night to now. How things had changed. He sighed heavily as he remembered back to the day after that event in the chamber.

 _Severus woke slowly. Not sure what had woken him this time. Though knowing he would need to deal with it whatever it proved to be. His eyes snapped open as he realized he was not in his chambers. He was not on his leather couch or leather armchair. No he was on a plush and soft cushy chair. In a much too warm room. He looked around taking a moment to realize he'd fallen asleep in a chair in the Hospital Wing. Something was loosely curled around his left arm. He frowned at that as recollection slowly came. Looking over to the bed by which he sat._

 _Potter was asleep. Evidently or he wouldn't have released Severus's arm yet. His head was pressed up against Severus's arm. His arms loosely wrapped around his. Hands tangled in the material of his sleeve. The boy's legs were loosely bent and he was lying on his side. His mouth slightly open. Eyes tightly shut and his breathing was even. Still asleep then. Someone had removed the boy's glasses and though he looked a lot like James still there was something of Lily's much softer features in the way he looked without those frames._

 _Yawning and stretching out the rest of the aches in his stiff body. At least as much as he could with his arm so trapped by the boy. He looked around the room. Realizing that what had woken him was three sets of footfalls entering and very hushed voices speaking. Severus couldn't see who it was due to the privacy curtain pulled half way around the first bed. The one next to him holding the Weasley girl. He was thankful for that. If he couldn't see who entered they couldn't see him._

 _"...Ginny in there?" A soft female voice asked as they neared the curtain. Severus recognized the voice instantly as Molly Weasley._

 _"I'm afraid so Molly," Albus's soft response followed the question Severus had missed._

 _The curtain was pulled away slightly to reveal Albus with a very worried Molly and Arthur following after him. Molly ran forwards to her daughter's side not even noticing him at first. Severus stiffened. He couldn't move from where he was unless he wanted to yank his arm out of Potter's hold and he was sure that would wake the child._

 _"GINNY!" Molly cried loudly. Tears openly running down her face. A soft moan from Potter and a tightening around his arm told him that the boy had heard the noise. A quick look to the boy told him that he was falling back to sleep. The arms loosed once more._

 _"Molly, speak quietly, we should not wake any of the children," Severus said in a soft hiss. He really was not awake enough to deal with any of this right now._

 _"Severus!" Molly cried out in alarm. Though her volume was much lower and gratefully did not disrupt Potter's sleep. "Why are you..." She began, but then stopped as she caught sight of how the Potter child was wrapped around his arm. A soft smile played on her lips. "The poor dear. Is he alright?"_

 _"I'm afraid not," Severus responded gently. He wanted to answer sarcastically, but at the moment snide remarks would not get him out of this awkward situation. He did not want to rile her up and have her begin yelling at him. That would surely wake Potter and then he'd have the child to deal with as well. No this was preferable. Though his sneer told her all she needed to know about the man. His clipped response though not laced with his usual sarcasm was definitely cold and annoyed._

 _"Albus told us what you did for Ginny, thank you Severus," Molly began. Severus waved away her thanks with a brief nod. He did not care for thanks. He glared instead at the headmaster. If the foolish man had told him where the chamber was instead of lolly gagging in his office waiting, none of the children would be in this position right now. Well ok maybe the Weasley girl would still be in this position. He had some time to think about things a little. What he'd felt when he'd encased her in his magic. It had been a strange combination of his own magic and that of the Dark Lord only so much weaker. He knew it instantly the moment he felt the magic as it caused his dark mark to warm. The two felt identical._

 _"You will have to take her to St. Mungos when she wakes. She will need to see a mind healer," Severus told her mater of fact._

 _"Why?" Molly asked concerned. She looked from Severus's blank features to Arthurs shocked expression and then to Albus's sad eyes. She frowned even deeper. "Tell me what is going on?" Molly demanded. Taking her daughter's hand in her own. Arthur had sat down on the bed and was now carding his hand through her long red hair._

 _"I believe your daughter was possessed, in a matter of speaking, by a very dark spell," Albus explained softly. "A diary from Voldemort's school days somehow ended up in young Ginny's possession. As she was regularly communicating with it the magic inside the diary was able to slowly take over her body."_

 _Severus listened intently as Albus explained things, though he began to see far more then what Albus was saying in his words. If what the other was saying was indeed true then that diary was not simply a dark artifact as he had believed, but was instead a Horcrux. Severus shivered involuntarily at those thoughts. A part of the Dark Lords soul? Could it really be. Severus didn't want to even think on it._

 _"She talked with it?" Molly asked uncertainly._

 _"It would seem that young Ginny used the diary as any young girl would do," Albus confirmed._

 _"How did she get it?" Molly asked shocked and appalled._

 _"At this time I'm not entirely certain. I am hopping when young Harry awakens he might shed some light on what happened in the Chamber more then young Ronald was able to do last night. Everything will be alright Molly, right now all we can do is wait and see," Albus said gently. Laying his hand on Molly's arm. The woman nodded slowly._

 _Severus was glad that he was spared anymore conversation. Wondering just how long he would have to sit here until he could figure out how to disentangle Potter from his arm. He was left wondering exactly how he'd come to be in this position. Yes, he did not like Potter, he'd be the first to admit that, however, that being said the child didn't seem like an arrogant brat. There had been genuine fear in the boy's eyes. The way he had clung to him had been unusual. Severus had meant what he'd said to Minerva last night. He could not just push the child off. He was not a bastard after all. Yes, he often gave off those vibes, if anything he relished in his reputation. That being said, he didn't want to hurt the vulnerable child clinging to him. What he really wanted was to understand what exactly was going on. Why was Potter reacting so violently now? This couldn't be normal? Could it? Then again Severus didn't have much knowledge of children. Outside of his Slytherin's during the school year._

 _Sighing softly Severus leaned back once more in his chair. There was nothing to do but to wait for Potter to wake up. Closing his eyes he let his mind drift off. Trying to piece together everything. It was an odd sensation trying to figure this all out. He didn't have enough pieces to put it all together._

 _A soft startled cry and a sudden jerk on his hand woke Severus instantly. His eyes shot open and he looked in the direction of Potter. The child was now fully pressed up against his arm. Wide terrified eyes stared back at him. Lily's terrified green eyes. He couldn't look away. It pulled at his heart to see this. Almost like a stab right into his gut. He swallowed down the lump of pain that suddenly rose up. Was that how Lily had looked moments before she died? Those morbid thoughts did not help him right now. Forcing them away he focused on the child clinging to him like a Gindylow._

 _"Potter," Severus called out. His voice neutral. Held in tight restraint so he would not show a single emotion. Neither on his face, nor in his words. Those eyes didn't move. Though the child jerked in fear and started trembling at hearing his voice._

 _Albus started to come around the bed from where he'd been talking with Molly. As soon as the child caught the movement he curled up further upon himself trying to pull Severus's arm with him. The grip he had on Severus was starting to get painful and if the child pulled any harder on his arm he was certain he'd not enjoy the feeling. Severus held up his hand to still Albus's movement. Either his own raised hand or the boy's reaction told Albus that he had to remain still and silent right now._

 _"Potter look at me child," Severus said as gently as he could. He was not usually a kind man. However, he was a Head of House and he did keep an eye on his snakes. He'd seen a few of them in harms way before and knew the tone of voice to use. His past made him ideal for spotting certain behaviour._

 _Potter looked at him hesitantly. Alternating between him and Albus. Clearly uncertain of who else was around him. That probably had to do with the fact the child didn't have his glasses on. Finally after a few long moments the child seemed to settle on looking at him._

 _"Do you know who I am?" Severus asked the child gently. Hoping to try and see if the child was with them. Or lost in some delusion._

 _"Snape?" Potter asked hesitantly. Well that was something at least._

 _"Professor Snape Potter, but very good. Now where are we?" Severus asked. His tone taking on a light reprimand to it. The child could still be polite. Especially when he is clawing my arm off, Severus thought darkly._

 _"Ummm," Potter stuttered out. Clearly trying to think of the answer. His eyes blinked a few times owlishly before he finally continued speaking. Again a question, "Hospital Wing?"_

 _"Very good Potter, now do you think you can loosen the death grip on my arm?" Severus stated bluntly. Wondering if the child would actually allow him some feeling back in his hand now._

 _"So-sorry sir," Potter stuttered out before slowly releasing his death grip a fraction. Severus could finally feel his hand again and it was not comfortable at all. The tiny pins and needles making themselves prominently known. Not that there was anything more then scowl that he could do about it as Potter still had a fairly strong hold on his arm. He was fairly certain if he pulled his arm away now the boy would latch on tightly again._

 _"Now kindly explain to me what happened. Slowly this time so I can at least understand you," Severus demanded. Though he asked it kindly the scowl he always wore shone through his words none the less and he felt the boy tense and flinch from his tone. Sighing he resigned himself to having to be extremely delicate. It would test his patience to no end._

 _"The monster is a Basilisk," Potter said. Stating the most obvious fact Severus had ever heard the boy say. He barely resisted rolling his eyes._

 _"Yes, funny enough I had gathered that much on my own Potter. Tell me how you ended up in the chamber with Lockhart and Weasley? Did you go after the Weasley girl yourself?" Severus stated. His tone laced with impatience._

 _"Y-yes sir, but it wasn't my fault!" Potter quickly defended. Severus sighed. No of course it wasn't Potter's fault. Nothing ever was, he thought darkly. His eyes narrowing on the boy._

 _"No I suppose you just happen to fall into a gaping hole that wasn't there before?" Severus said sarcastically._

 _"N-no sir, Ron and I went to tell Lo-Professor Lockhart that we knew where the Chamber was. He made us show him sir. He was going to obliviate Ron and me. He was going to leave Ginny down there and - and - and..." Potter stuttered to a stop his eyes large and wide. He took several deep breath before he continued. "Well then he tried the spell, but he used Ron's broken wand and it backfired and hit him and caved in the entrance and I was trapped and Ron couldn't get out to get help and I couldn't just leave Ginny. So I went on hopping I could find Ginny and maybe get us both out before whoever was opening the chamber. Whoever took her. Could find us. But then when I got there there was this ghost like boy. Only he wasn't a ghost. He was older then me. He - he - he was..." Potter again stuttered to a stop gasping for breath. His eyes wide. His whole body tense and he started to cry. Large gasping sobs._

 _"Easy Potter. You need to breath child," Severus said not unkindly. Gently laying his other hand on Potter's shoulder. Still unable to believe he was doing this. "Take a deep breath, that it. Now breath out. Do it again. Breathe in. Now out. Keep doing that. Good." Severus kept encouraging him until the child had gathered himself enough to keep going. His voice still wavered as he kept crying._

 _"He said he was Voldemort. Or at least his younger self anyways. I didn't understand what he meant though sir," Potter said looking up at him with pleading eyes._

 _"I will try and explain later Potter, just keep telling me what happened," Severus told the boy. He didn't really know how to explain it either. He needed to know more before he could even try._

 _"Well then he said that soon he'd be alive and Ginny would be dead. He was draining her, using her life to come back. Then he called the Basilisk and I tried to talk to it, but it wouldn't listen to me. Then I ran and that's when Fawkes came and gave me the sorting hat and I pulled out a sword from it. It was really weird. Well after running a lot I sort of stabbed the Basilisk with the sword and it bit me. I thought I was going to die. I didn't want to die and have Ginny die too. Well the fang broke off in my arm. So I ripped it out and stabbed the book. The Diary that's how he was able to use Ginny. To open the chamber and set the Basilisk on all those people. Then Fawkes healed me and then you came," Potter said by way of explanation. Severus looked at the boy. At a loss for what to make of this._

 _Surely the headmaster didn't allow the boy to fight the Dark Lord? He couldn't be hearing that right could he? Then again Albus had done the same thing last year. How could the headmaster believe a child was up to these tasks? This was ridiculous. He should be protected not allowed to go gallivanting off to fight the Dark Lord. Severus looked from Potter to the Headmaster noting the look of sadness and realization in those blue twinkling eyes before they clouded over to grief. Vowing to have a stern word with the old man Severus turned back to Potter._

 _"Potter can you sit up for me?" Severus asked him. The child looked at him with big watering eyes, but nodded shakily. He didn't however, release Severus's arm. He scooted up and clung to his hand with both of his pushing himself up until he sat more or less upright. Severus sighed. This was going to be a long day. "Potter I cannot get you any potions to help you if you do not release my arm," Severus stated gently. It was worth a try. Unfortunately it did not work how he planned. Instead of releasing him the boy pulled his arm tightly to his chest and clung to it shaking his head emphatically._

 _"P-pa-please don't leave me al-alone," Potter whimpered crying anew. Just what was the matter with the child, Severus wanted to know. Something must have really freaked him out for the twelve year old to be acting this way. Sighing Severus turned to Albus._

 _"Will you have Madam Pomfrey come here please, I require a few potions from my private stash and cannot go acquire them," Severus asked the old man._

 _"I can retrieve them for you Severus, I need to go and let Minerva know that Harry is awake now. What do you need?" Albus asked kindly._

 _"A stronger calming drought then what is kept here, it's the blue vial on the third shelf from the bottom. Black cupboard. I will also need the small bottle in the black cupboard top most shelf. It's locked inside a black enchanted box. You'll know it when you see it Headmaster," Severus said. "There is one more thing I require. On the fourth shelf, black cupboard there is a red vial of anti-venom, it isn't specific to Basilisks but the phoenix tears should have taken care of it. This anti-venom is designed for snakes, so it should at least insure no further venom remains in Potter's system. I would rather be safe then to have him slowly die of poisoning," Severus stated. Even though snakes were not poisonous, but instead were venomous. It was still possible that the boy could become poisoned by the residual venom. It was not a risk Severus would take._

 _"I should be able to manage that Severus, I'll return shortly," Albus said politely before heading off towards Poppy's office. No doubt to use the floo. Severus was glad. He'd rather have the boy returning to sleep then clawing at his arm. Turning his gaze back to the bewildered child, who had finally loosed his grip on his arm. Though he had not released it from where he held it tightly against his chest like a stuffed animal._

 _"Potter if I promise not to leave and transfigure that pillow into a stuffed animal of your choice will you release my arm?" Severus asked the boy. Hopping that with both those things he could finally be free of the clinging child. Potter appeared to consider this with wide eyes. As if it was a new idea._

 _"A snake?" He asked very softly. As if terrified Severus would deny him. Severus took out his wand gave it a flick and mumbled the spell that transfigured the pillow into a large stuffed blue and green snake. He put his wand back up his sleeve and picked up the now plushy toy and handed it to the boy who slowly let go of his arm. Hesitantly the child took the stuffed snake and pressed it to his chest in an alarmingly tight hold. Crushing the stuffed snake to himself. Severus was glad it was no longer his arm getting crushed by the terrified child._

 _"Here Potter, put your glasses on so you can actually see," Severus said. Picking them up from the bedside table, while shaking out his numb fingers in his left hand, and handing them to the boy. Potter put his glasses on with a relieved sigh. He could see everything better now. At that moment Albus and Minerva walked in coming from Poppy's office._

 _"Here you are Severus," Albus said handing him the three vials. Severus checked each nodding satisfied._

 _"Potter how are you feeling?" Minerva asked kindly coming up to the child. Potter pushed himself closer to Severus and the headboard while staring at her with wide terrified eyes. Well that was strange, Severus thought. Why was Potter acting afraid of Minerva? Severus was utterly bewildered. He uncapped the calming drought and handed it to the boy._

 _"Drink it all Potter, it will not taste good, but it will help," Severus stated coldly. The boy took the vial in shaky hands and Severus was forced to help him in order to prevent the boy from spilling the potion everywhere. He drank it down with only a grimace as complaint. That was equally odd. Although Severus wouldn't complain about that. At least the child didn't whine at him when forced to take medicine. "Good, now this one here is just to be on the safe side. It's an anti-venom. I want you to drink it," Severus said holding up the small vial. The boy nodded meekly and did as he was told. Severus held the vial steady for the boy. "Good. Now I need to prepare this next one with some juice for you. I want you to answer Professor McGonagall. She's your Head of House after all Potter and it's rude to ignore her."_

 _"Severus!" Minerva chastised him for being so harsh with Potter. Severus rolled his eyes and called a house elf ordering the drink while Potter stuttered a response to her._

 _"C-co-cold ma'am," Potter stuttered._

 _"What do you mean?" Severus asked. "Do you need a blanket?"_

 _"N-no sir, I feel cold inside," Potter tried to explain. He didn't know how to describe it, Severus realized but nodded knowing exactly what the boy referred to._

 _"That is perfectly normal Potter, you were exposed to some powerful dark magic last night. It leaves one feeling cold for a little while. Once you drink your juice you will be fine," Severus assured the child._

 _"Is that a side effect of flying?" Minerva asked Severus her tone chiding._

 _"Hardly Minerva, you don't see me needing to take an anti-dark-magic potion when flying do you? No the boy was exposed to what I firmly believe was a Horcrux," Severus stated plainly._

 _"Are you certain Severus?" Albus asked preventing Minerva from replying to his snark._

 _"I will be in a moment," Severus stated. Adding four drops of the black liquid into the Pumpkin Juice that had just appeared. Turning to Potter he held up the drink. "Drink all of it Potter, and do try to keep it down. Or at least tell me if you are feeling unwell," Severus stated._

 _Minerva gave him a death glare that could rival his own at his harsh words. Potter however took the offered glass with steady hands. He appeared much calmer now. Cradling the stuffed snake in one hand against his chest and he sipped the drink grimacing at the bitter aftertaste._

 _"Yes it is quite disgusting a taste, I rather agree," Severus stated with a bark of amusement at the child's faces. Minerva looked from Potter to Severus with rather confused eyes._

 _"Just what is going on?" Minerva asked pointedly demanding an answer._

 _"I'm certain the Headmaster can fill you in Minerva," Severus responded. He was not about to repeat the events of the previous night. He was still fuming at Albus for his stupidity in sending the boy down into that chamber. He wanted to have it out with Albus over his recklessness. How dare he put him in a position like this. Did Albus not realize that it made his job to keep Potter safe that much harder? Or did the old man simply not care. Severus was livid. Some of that must have shown through the scowl he cast at Minerva as he spoke because she turned to Albus for answers quickly._

 _"Sir, I-I don't feel good," Potter's weak voice brought him back to the boy. He cast a look at the child's pale face. The empty glass had been set down on the nightstand. Severus sighed. He had expected this. He should have given the boy the potion to calm his stomach first, but he had hoped not to need it. It would diminish the affects of the potion he had just given the boy. Sighing again he accioed the potion to himself and held it out._

 _"Drink this, it'll help, but it will also diminish the effects of the potion I just gave you. So only take it if you really think it's the only way you won't be sick," Severus instructed as he uncorked the vial. Holding it out towards the child. To his surprise the child shook his head._

 _"Maybe if I just lie down for a little bit I'll be ok," Potter said very softly. Severus wondered just how bad the boy felt to willingly pass up the vial of stomach soother. Setting it down on the nightstand within easy reach of the child. Severus watched the boy's face critically for a few more moments as he curled himself up in the bed around the stuffed toy. Severus pulled up the blanket tucking it around the child to a mumbled 'thanks'. In a few seconds Potter was asleep._

 _"Come Severus let us take this conversation to my office," Albus cut into his thoughts as Severus leaned back into his seat. He glanced over at the other two who had been quietly discussing the events of last night in hushed tones._

 _"I cannot headmaster," Severus replied simply. He had given his word to the boy he would not leave. He was not about to break that._

 _"Why ever now?" Minerva asked utterly confused._

 _"I gave Potter my word I would remain here. It was under these conditions he released my arm. I will not break my word Minerva. A simple silencing charm around us would suffice to hold any conversation right here," Severus explained. Unwilling to move. Not only was he tired, but he had given his word he would stay here. He was a man of his word. There was no reason to leave as it was Saturday and he had no doubt his prefects were more then capable of handling any problems in his house. Or they would call on him. He had felt no tremor in the wards around his office and knew no one had come calling._

 _"He was still clinging to you this morning?" Minerva asked in concern staring at Severus as if he'd grown another head._

 _"Why does that surprise you Minerva?" Severus inquired amused by her sudden shock._

 _"You hate the boy, and I have heard on many occasion that the feeling is mutual," Minerva said simply as if this explained everything. Severus sighed. Resigned to having to explain this._

 _"I do not hate the boy Minerva, I simply do not like him. There is a vast array of difference," Severus stated. Rather annoyed. He would not be going into this again. They had already done this dance._

 _"Severus is correct Minerva, we will use a silencing charm and speak of these things here. Pull up a chair my dear," Albus said cutting her off before the two could start bickering over the age old arguments. Severus raised one eyebrow at Albus. Wondering what could be so important that he was willing to actually listen to him. "However Severus I wish to know what your other reasons are for remaining here while the boy is asleep."_

 _"There is another reason why I must remain, you are correct Headmaster. The potion I have given him could have alarming consequences depending on the type of dark magic he has been exposed to. I will not leave until I am certain he is not in danger. Were I to do so, the time it would take for me to travel here would no doubt be too long," Severus further explained, "I need to hear and see Potter through your privacy spells Headmaster."_

 _"Of course Severus," Albus said simply and with a swish of his wand two armchairs appeared facing Severus's seat. Another flick and a shimmering haze of blue appeared around them. Leaving them free to hear everything around them, but no one would hear them._

 _"What do you mean by 'alarming consequences'?" Minerva asked with trepidation evident in her voice._

 _"All dark magic leaves a taint. That taint interacts with a witch or wizards magic. That cold feeling, that is the taint's interaction with magic. Uncountered it can have numerous side effects. Chief amongst these is making it easier to cast dark spells in the future. The potion I have given the boy is a counter measure. In short it is liquid magic to which the taint will be drawn. However, because it is derived from the wizard or witch who created the potion, when given to others not of the same bloodline it can have some alarming consequences," Severus explained._

 _"Are you saying that Potter could die from the cure?" Minerva asked her face paling._

 _"Not while I am nearby to act in time," Severus assured her. "I can draw out the potion from his system and into myself. Another interesting characteristic of the potion is that I can feel it when it is not completely broken down. I can interact with it. It is why it is not recommended to give it to someone who is not of your bloodline. When drawn out it affects both parties equally as uncomfortably," Severus states. Deliberately being vague on certain points._

 _"This sounds very close to dark magic Severus," Minerva says frowning her mouth turning into a thin line._

 _"It could be considered dark. If used as a method of torture, but it is intended as a cure. I have not had to use it on anyone in quite some time," Severus stated shrugging. He did not add that he had had numerous reasons to use it on himself. It was after all the only thing that mitigated the after effects of the Cruciatus curse. Seeing as he'd had to suffer that curse enough times to have left lasting affects had he not known of this little potion. That however, was something he wouldn't say to either of them._

 _"Do you think it will work on Ginny?" Albus asks curious._

 _"Even if it would, I would not use it on Miss Weasley. Let me finish Minerva before you go an accuse me of being deliberately cruel," Severus snaps seeing Minerva's mouth opening to interrupt. She snaps her mouth close and her lips thin into a disapproving line. She glares threatening at Severus who returns the heated glare. His voice however holds none of the anger he feels at being so harshly judged. "She opened herself up to the Dark Lord through the diary. It created an open channel between the fragment of soul and the girl. She doesn't just have a taint from dark magic as Potter does. She will need to see a mind healer. To insure that there is not still a sliver of that magic inside her. A good portion of her life force and magic were sucked out of her and into that book. Even if it was stopped it will take a long time for the girl to recover enough that her body could withstand the potions potent effect let alone any side effects that may present themselves. In any event the potion will not work against a fragment of soul. It only draws the taint to feed on the potion itself rather then the person's magic. Allowing the taint to dissipate without affecting the person's magic. Meaning they will not be affected by the dark magic in a physical way. It is not some magic cure that will remove the boy's memories of the event or heal his mind or emotional state from such trauma. All it will do will be to insure that he retains no lasting physical damage."_

 _"Forgive me Severus, I should have known you'd have a good reason for denying the girl the potion," Minerva said after he'd finished by way of an apology._

 _"Apology accepted," Severus replied brushing the matter aside. Her apology though sincere would not stop her from assuming the same thing next time. He had enough experience with how much everyone trusted him. He did not put stock in their belief in him or their trust in him. Thus he didn't care overly much for an apology._

 _"What do you know of Horcrux's Severus?" Albus asked. Drawing the conversation over to what he really wanted to know._

 _"Only what I have read of them Headmaster. They are extremely dark magic. I do not know how they are created, nor do I wish to know it. What I can tell you is only this. It is a way to bind a fragment of the wizard's soul to an object. If the creator of such an artifact were to die they would not truly die because that part of their soul would live on. It would indeed explain how the Dark Lord survived the killing curse," Severus explained to the best of his knowledge. He shuddered to think of such dark magic. It was not something he wanted to think about._

 _"I suppose it would, thank you Severus, Minerva if you would be so kind as to inform me when Harry wakes. I believe I will be heading down to lunch," Albus said rising and banishing his chair._

 _"Of course. I believe Molly and Arthur are in Poppy's office. I wish to have a word with them," Minerva said before both of them left Severus alone to his dark thoughts._

Severus shook his head lightly to clear it. Trying to piece together all of these memories was complicated. He was trying to figure out exactly what worried him so much. Today's events proved even more troubling as he looked down at the small child. There were layers of things he needed to unravel. Exactly what lay underneath was something he didn't want to think about. There was a lot more going on then even he realized. That however wasn't what concerned him most of all. It was the layers of secrets he'd uncovered in the boy. There was so much beneath the surface that he still did not know, but what he did know scared him to the core of his heart. There was definitely something wrong. The more he learned, the more he was certain. Petunia had not changed from when she was a child.

Severus wanted to believe that Potter was just as arrogant and self centred as his father had been. Just as cruel. He could still feel the burning anger and hatred at James Potter for what he'd done to him. For what he'd been forced to live through. The one place that should have been his freedom from his father. His home. Had been turned into hell. He had suffered as much at Hogwarts because of James as he had suffered at his father's hand. The injustice of what that had cost him still burned raw inside of him. His own stupidity in his humiliation and pain had lashed out at the one person he had ever truly loved. Lily. With the cruelest of words. In that moment he'd lost her forever. In that moment he'd begun loosing himself too. He'd realized that. Although he loved to blame everything on his father and Potter, he knew he could not. He held as much of the blame as they did. Was it really too much to ask for a reprieve from the pain even for a moment. Now he had to face the all too real possibility that he'd been allowing his hatred for James to cloud his mind where Harry was concerned. He had to forcefully remind himself that Harry was Lily's son as well. Lily's child. It was the only way he could even look at the boy without sneering. Reminding himself of that reminded him all too clearly that he was the reason Harry didn't know his parents. He had cost Lily her life. His latest torment down memory lane.

Forcing himself away from those morbid thoughts that serve no purpose, he regarded the child on his lap again. How could Potter ever trust him? He had to wonder. Surely once he learned what part Severus played in his parents death, what part he played even now as a Death Eater, the boy would hate him once more. He felt torn between the thought of relief at how easy it would be to be hated again. How normal it would be. How normal it had become to be alone. And yet, he felt torn between that and desiring to be accepted. A warmth that was unknown to him crept into his heart every time the boy looked at him with those large unguarded eyes. He didn't want the child to hate him. He didn't want to loose what connection he still had to Lily. The connection they had come to share. How could he continue on down this road, knowing it would lead to his having to admit the truth to the boy. How could he willingly expose himself to this, knowing he would be hurt by it in the end. This was exactly why he did not allow anyone close to him. Not since Lily. He could not bare that pain again. He had been in the darkness so long. He feared the light. Worse he feared he had already ventured too far down this road that in the end he would burn.

In the end he was left thinking how sweet the lies we tell ourself truly were. Life is pain. This Severus could understand. Could live with. He focused on that and let the rest of the painful memories and thoughts drift away. Life was pain. That is what a Death Eater learned from the very first time they set eye on the Dark Lord. Everything in his world was layers of pain. He could deal with it. He had been for all his life. From his father's drunken rages to the Dark Lord's angry tantrums. He scoffed at his own thoughts and could have laughed. The Dark Lord's tantrums though they often times were simply that, a child throwing a fit, they were the worst sort of torture. The Dark Lord was the worst sort of unpredictable being Severus had ever met. Even for the last eleven years he'd lived with pain. The pain of his grief, the pain of his loss, the pain of his duty. His inability to just let it all go and find peaceful rest. No He was used to pain. What he was not used to was feeling needed and wanted.


	3. Changes are Coming

Severus was drawn from his thoughts once more as another memory invaded his mind. Severus sighed this particular memory was not his fondest moment. Oh he always knew how manipulative Albus was, but being backed into a corner had never sat well with Severus. It certainly never ended with him keeping his temper he mused wryly.

 _Severus sat bold upright. His hand automatically grabbing the wand that was under his pillow. His eyes wide and searching. He scanned the room. Ready to hex whatever dared disturb his rest. His many years as a spy had heightened his senses. Making it almost impossible for him to sleep a whole night without waking at the slightest sound or shift. Probably the only thing that staved off the worse of his paranoia was his almost OCD tendencies towards organization. Nothing left out of place. One of the very qualities that made him a master at potions._

 _His eyes landed on the small elf that stood awkwardly at in his doorway. Wide eyes staring at him in horror. His eyes narrowed at it. "What do you want?" He demanded rather rudely._

 _"Master Dumbledore asks that you see him in his office Master Snape sir," the little creature babbled out. Wringing its hands in front of it. It was clearly scared of his reaction. He sighed. Lowered his wand and fell back against the bed._

 _"Tell the Headmaster that I shall be up to see him in fifteen minutes," Severus instructed the elf knowing it had been told to wait for his answer. "There is no need to punish yourself for waking me or intruding," Severus added bluntly. He had forbidden the house elves from waking him or entering his chambers without prior permission during the night. He didn't want the creature to punish itself for disobeying him while it had been sent here by the headmaster._

 _"Thank you Master Snape sir, Misty is most pleased to help Master Snape sir. Is Master Snape requiring anything sir?" The elf beamed at him._

 _"No thank you Misty you may go," Severus responded and the elf popped out of his room. Sighing Severus pushed himself up out of his bed and quickly changed from his pyjamas and into his regular black robes. Sighing in frustration and annoyance at being woken so early? late? He didn't even know what time it really was. He didn't care enough to look at this point. He'd already been up far later then he'd have wanted to be after spending so many nights in the hospital wing._

 _Making his way to his living room he pulled on his shoes and headed to the fireplace. Too damn tired to be bothered with stairs and a long walk. No if Albus wanted him up at this ungodly hour then he'd have to deal with having him floo to his office. Grabbing the ornate box that held the floo powder he took a small handful and returned the box to it's place. Tossing the floo powder in he called out "Headmaster's Office," and stepped into the fire. In moments he was gracefully stepping out into the Headmaster's office and dusting off his robes._

 _"Ah Severus, my boy, good morning!" Albus called cheerfully. "Care for a lemon drop?"_

 _"No I do not," Severus stated scathingly. His tone clearly said: I hardly think this early in the morning is time for lemon drop._

 _"Do take a seat my boy," Albus said waving his hand to the seat across his desk. Severus walked over and sank gracefully into the seat letting the black fabric of his robes pool around him. Tucking them over his legs. "Would you care of some tea?" Albus asked once he was settled._

 _"That would be acceptable," Severus stated. "No sugar," he added hastily. To keep Albus from making the tea any sweater then it already was. Taking the offered cup with a brief tank you. "What can I do for you headmaster?" Severus asked to get down to business. He was not in the mood to deal with any of this._

 _"We have a bit of a problem, dear boy," Albus began._

 _"And what exactly pray tell is this problem Headmaster?" Severus asked clearly annoyed._

 _"It would seem that Harry has taken a liking to you Severus," Albus said. Clearly trying to lead up to something._

 _"Forgive me headmaster, but it is early, I am tired and have much to do today, would you mind getting to the point?" Severus snapped out. He was not about to dance around whatever it was Albus wanted at all. Severus was not keen on mornings of any kind. Those with little to no sleep were his least favourite and tended to make him exceedingly grumpy._

 _"I need you to take Harry in for the summer," Albus finally said after a long pause in which Severus simply glared at him._

 _"No, absolutely not!" Severus barked out. There was no way he would take in the Potter brat. Regardless of the fact that he had been forced to spend his nights in the hospital wing because the child wouldn't calm enough to sleep until he was there. Why the boy suddenly felt the need to have him around both annoyed and surprised Severus. Albus had already coaxed him into allowing this much. Tomorrow was the start of exams and there was no way he wanted to be thinking about this while he had a week worth of exams to administer to dunderheads._

 _"Severus, the boy trusts you. Poppy has already informed me that the only time he is calm is when you are there. He feel safe in your presence. Tomorrow he is returning to his dormitory. He has again begged me to allow him to remain at Hogwarts for the summer. I cannot allow this Severus, you and I both know he would not be safe here. The only option is for you to take him in. The boy cannot return to his relatives while he is still this fragile. Poppy is concerned for his mental health. He is emotionally unstable right now, something happened down in that Chamber that we are not aware of Severus and I need you to help him overcome this," Albus explained._

 _"I am the worst choice for this Albus, you cannot possibly think this would help the boy!?" Severus stated slightly questioning._

 _"It is my only other option Severus. There is something not right with his request to remain here. It isn't simply that he loves magic as I first assumed. There's something else going on, you need to get to the bottom of this. You are the only one who can," Albus stated._

 _"I hardly think I am Albus," Severus responded darkly._

 _"Severus you are the closest thing to family he has outside of his aunt and uncle. You were Lily's closest friend. She trusted you. Do this for her," Albus used the one card he loathed to pull against Severus. The pained look on Severus's face and the hardening of his feature told Albus he'd pulled perhaps the worst card he had against Severus. That edge of anger tinged his eyes. He glared openly at Albus. Albus flinched slightly. Knowing he'd just made a mistake that might well cost him, but it had to be done._

 _"Fine," Severus spat the word in such a dangerously low voice that it took Albus a moment to realize that Severus's jaw was clenched tightly shut as if he were about to curse Albus._

 _"Severus?" Albus asked. Concern suddenly filtering into his tone. It was not the reaction that Albus had expected. Seeing the raw anger that sparked even harder in Severus's eyes. The tightening of his whole body and that infinite depth of loss and pain that etched his normally neutral features. Albus almost thought he saw tears misting the cold man's eyes._

 _"How. Dare. You." Severus rasped out each word. Bitting and angry. His glare intensified as emotions rose hard in his chest. His whole body responding to the overwhelming anger at being so openly manipulated. At having his love for Lily so blindly used against him._

 _"Severus?" Albus said alarmed at the cold angry accusation. He really didn't know what he had said that had made the other man so angry. He knew using Lily against Severus was not a wise move. It was a very cold move._

 _"You. Dare. To use her against me. To tell me that I must do this. After everything I have already done. That you would demand this without giving me a choice. Do you even care? Of course not. Of course you don't care what I want. You never have. Why should you start now. Fine. You want me to take your precious golden boy with me this summer, I will. Do not make the mistake to assume I will so easily be manipulated in future Albus," Severus growled rising to his feet. Leaning heavily against the desk. His features twisted with rage._

 _"Severus, calm down, my boy," Albus asked softly, "I did not mean it this way. Please sit down and calm yourself." This time Albus knew without out doubt if he did not regain the situation, he would loose Severus's trust and friendship. He had made a terrible mistake with his words and now he could see he had been wrong in his assumptions once again._

 _"I will not be patronized Albus!" Severus angrily replied. His emotions were out of control. He knew that the moment Albus had dared to force him to take the boy using Lily. Thoughts of Lily always brought about far too many powerful emotions. His love that overpowered everything. His guilt at being the cause of her death. His pain at her loss. His anger at his inability to keep her safe. His sadness at having lost her. So many other emotions wheeling up inside him. Until he couldn't control them at all. She was his greatest weakness and his greatest strength. Albus should know never to use her name against him like that. The fact that he did not, hurt Severus on such a deep level he didn't even want to consider it. Slamming his fist down on Albus's desk he growled, "Why? Have I not proven to be loyal. Why do you constantly feel the need to humiliate me thus Albus? To remind me of what my mistakes have cost! Have I not paid enough for those? Do I not still pay that cost? WHY?!" Severus ranted angrily._

 _"Severus, please you need to calm down," Albus responded. "Have a sip of tea, my boy. Sit down and think for a moment." Albus was getting concerned. He'd only seen Severus give into his emotions on a few other occasions. The man was almost as stable as a mountain when it came to everything else._

 _Severus lowered himself back into his seat. Breathing heavily. His anger and frustration mixing with outrage and shame. He knew he was acting childishly and out of control. The problem was he couldn't understand why Albus would do that to him. To bring her up like that was a cruel blow. Severus took the tea cup he'd slammed down in his anger on Albus's desk and sipped it slowly. His eyes closed as he mentally regrouped his emotions. Pushing everything down behind strong shields of Occlumency. Years of Occluding his mind made this easy and efficient. Until the last of his emotions dulled and slowly faded away leaving behind the cold hard man once more. Devoid of all emotion and with his mask back in place. Severus stared at Albus with cold eyes and the expression in those eyes told Albus that Severus felt betrayed by his words. Now he owed the man an explanation and definitely and apology._

 _"Severus, I am sorry for what I said. I did not mean it cruelly. Nor did I mean to imply you were not upholding your promise. I fear I may have made a grave error in placing the boy with Petunia," Albus admitted. Severus only nodded. "I will have to go and have a word with Petunia and Vernon regarding Harry, and I wish for him to be no where near them until I am certain that there is not something else going on. The boy needs someone to assure him he is safe. Whatever transpired in that chamber shattered his belief at his own safety. I fear allowing him to face Voldemort," At this Severus jerked horribly as a sharp pain slashed through the faded dark mark, "was not the wisest decision I could have made."_

 _"He's twelve years old Albus, he should not be facing the Dark Lord at this time! Surely you could not believe a twelve year old boy would be up to this?" Severus demanded outraged._

 _"I believed he had a right to," Albus responded, "as you are well aware he is the only one capable of destroying the Dark Lord." Albus did not fail to note that Severus all but ignored his apology. Nor did he doubt that it would be a while before Severus again relaxed in his presence. He knew his friend would be on edge around him for some time, but eventually he would forgive him. The only question was, was this time one too many for Severus? Albus did not like this line of thinking in the least._

 _"I don't care what that prophesy says Albus. He's just a boy, enough of this. If I agree to take him in this stops now. He is not going to be put through this every year. It is time he is kept away from the war like the other children. I will not shelter him all summer just to have him racing off next year to get himself killed!" Severus ranted in a cold annoyed tone. Severus could not understand how Albus could use a child to win a war. Did his golden boy mean so little to him after all. The thoughts spinning in his mind were all so confusing. There was concern, fear, a strange protectiveness he did not understand and anger. The anger was what he latched onto. He understood that emotion and it was stable. He let it be the force that drove his words._

 _"You are right my boy, but I fear the child will be in danger regardless," Albus responded._

 _"That does not mean he needs to risk his life more then absolutely necessary!" Severus argued. They had had this same argument at the end of the first year. Where he had assured Albus of his thoughts on this matter. "If the boy continues to put his life at risk you are making it almost impossible for me to protect him!"_

 _"I know my boy, I know," Albus reassured._

 _"No Albus I don't think you do. You will not be sending this boy to face this war anymore until he is of age or so help me I will get involved!" Severus growled._

 _"You are right my boy," Albus admitted again after a long silence._

 _"You keep saying that," Severus observed dryly._

 _"That I do," Albus responded with a wide beaming smile._

 _"You are purposefully attempting to annoy me?" Severus asked with narrowed eyes._

 _"No, my dear boy, I am attempting to lighten the mood," Albus observed. Before eating a lemon drop. Which made Severus shudder._

 _"Shall we dispense with this pointless conversation then?" Severus asked clearly annoyed._

 _"If you wish to, I must ask though, will you take the boy?" Albus inquired._

 _"Yes," Severus responded deadpan. He added in a venomous tone, "under these conditions. The boy is not to be used or sent into another confrontation with the Dark Lord or his Death Eaters, Supporters or any other force. He is not to be trained for battle, his preparation in defence will be handled by me alone. He is not to be used in some harebrained scheme. He will be allowed to lead as normal a childhood as I can provide for him. Is that clear?"_

 _"Yes Severus dear boy I think that I can accept those terms," Albus said sadly. He knew that Severus was right to demand this. Yet, he did not feel guilt at allowing the child a chance to face the man who had tried to kill him. His firm beliefs that Harry was the only one who could kill Voldemort prevent anything else, but he had to wonder, was he hurting Harry unnecessarily. Was it really for the greater good to push the boy like this. Looking at Severus's cold and angry eyes he knew that it was not. Maybe Severus was right. He would have to think on this more. He continued softly after a long silence, "then that is all. I will make the arrangements and speak to Harry today, good day Severus," Albus said dismissing him. Severus nodded and rose bidding the headmaster a good day before heading down to his dungeons._

Severus found himself fighting the urge to laugh. The old man was such an absurdly irritating and weird man. Most of the time Severus didn't know if he was insane or not. He was clearly not normal in any ways. It infuriated him how easily the man had manipulated him. Of course it had been clear that he would have to agree to take the boy. What surprised him, was the boy's reaction to being informed of this. He had expected the boy to be displeased. They hated each other after all. Or so everyone thought. Though Severus didn't hate the boy. He hated the boy's father and attitude. The boy himself was just a child. Severus couldn't hate a child. It simply was not in him to do so.

Sighing Severus stilled his movements. Letting his hand fall down to rest on the boy's shoulder. Still holding the child close to him. He had long since stretched out his legs in front of himself into a more comfortable position. He had briefly considered returning the boy to his bed, but figured it wouldn't do any harm to allow the child this comfort. After all it would be all too soon that the child would wake and feel embarrassed to be in his arms.

Severus contemplated the next week of exams. He had rarely seen the boy the rest of that week. Except for his potion exams. It had been right at the end of the written exam when he had collected all of the papers and told them they could leave. The boy had stayed in his seat. Thinking over this made the memory rise up.

 _Severus had just looked up from the stack of exams he had been stacking properly when he noticed Harry was still sitting at his desk. One raised eyebrow at the child brought the boy forwards to his desk. The boy looked scared almost terrified. That confused Severus as he arched another brow at the child. Wondering if the child would actually say anything or just stare at his feet._

 _"I... um wanted to... um thank you..." Harry said seeming scared of speaking his words not as fluid as they usually were. Severus looked at the boy. Harry was moving from foot to foot. His hands tangling up in the loose robes of his school uniform. His teeth bitting absentmindedly into his bottom lip. He looked so small. This was unusual behaviour and it worried Severus._

 _"It is hardly necessary to thank me for an exam Potter," Severus said sarcastically. Wondering what the boy was on about._

 _"I don't mean that sir," Harry said with a small smile. "I meant for allowing me to stay with you this summer." His hands stilling as he finally looked up at Severus with large eyes. It was clear the sarcasm had helped calm the child. Why that was, was anyone's guess. Severus didn't think on it long. Relieved the child had not started to cry. That was something he had no idea how to deal with and definitely not something he needed._

 _"Think nothing of it. Now off you go before your friends wonder if I've dissected you into potion ingredients," Severus said wryly. Harry gave an odd giggle before running off. Severus sighed. What an odd child, he thought watching the small second year scurry away. Usually his dry retorts terrified children. Not make them giggle. How strangely odd._

Severus chuckled at his own memory. He still couldn't figure out how the boy could go from hating him to openly liking him. It was indeed strange, but then children were rather strange beings. Or it could be that even his presence was preferable to the Dersleys. Now that thought was wholly unsettling. Just what in Merlins name was going on here. Not for the first time Severus wanted to Legilimens the child and find out just what had happened to the boy. Everything he had first thought of had been wholly wrong about the boy.

Severus couldn't simply turn off his Legilimency, he was a natural at it. It was to him as easy as breathing. This is what gave him the uncanny ability to tell when a student lied. That combined with his ability to read the body language and facial expressions of others gave him advantages that often left others thinking he could read their minds. He could, but he usually didn't as it wasn't strictly legal to do so. To actively enter a mind required the use of his skills, not his latent ability. To simply see more then others did was his latent ability. It was strange that he'd not seen through the boy's masks. Then he realized, he'd not wanted to. It had been comfortable. Now everything was shifting far to quickly for the man to be comfortable. Change was always hard for Severus.

Gazing at the small form in his lap he wondered if he was the best person for this task. Was he truly cut out for this? There was so much that needed to be seen to. Organized. Even in a month he had not succeeded in doing much of it. Too many things didn't add up. Too many things were not falling into place. What he'd learned this night about the boy had shocked, appalled and angered him. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he would not allow the boy to return to his so called relatives. He would make that point known to Albus. The boy needed a new guardian. The blood wards were clearly not protecting him from what lay inside that house, knowing all too well the damage that abuse did to children. He had walked down that path and he would not allow another child do to so. There were three things he knew for a fact: He would have to take responsibility of the child, at least for now. He would need to speak with Lucius at some point. He needed to know the full extent of the damage done to the boy. Change was coming. Regardless of if he wanted it or not.

* * *

 **Ika:** Thank you for your review it is greatly appreciated. I do have a bad habit of run on sentences and large paragraphs. I apologize for that. I am trying hard to make the sentences shorter and the paragraphs not so large, though it is a struggle. As for Minerva. There are a few things that are influencing this. Minerva is angry at Albus for allowing Harry to go down into the chamber. She has known Severus for a long time both as a colleague and as a student under her, so she knows all too well his grudge against the Mauranders and how he treated Harry during Harry's first year. Minerva is also a very protective head of house.

As for Severus addressing Harry on why he called him PA I don't really know what you mean. If you could explain that I'd be happy to comment on it.

 **Godiva9:** Thank you for your review that means a lot to me. I am very glad you are enjoying it and that you are looking forwards to more. There will be a lot more to come!


	4. What Will The Future Hold

Severus sighed heavily. Change. That was not something he wanted to think about. Change meant complication. Complications that would impact too many aspects of his life and this bloody war. When the Dark Lord rose again he had obligations. How would having this child in his life. Any child for that matter, but more specifically this child. Affect his abilities as a spy? His role was crucial to winning this war. Some days Albus really didn't think. Or simply chose to ignore the complications he kept throwing at him. Did Albus really believe that he could hide the child's connection with him were one to develop? There were still Death Eater children in the school. Or was the old man that foolish? Severus pinched the bridge of his nose as a headache began to form. How had he gotten himself into this mess. Oh right Albus.

These thoughts were not helping him find a solution to the current problem. Neither were the dark thoughts of how he could have seen Potter as 'spoiled' when it was more then evident the child was anything but. Severus wasn't an idiot. He knew why he'd seen the child as a spoiled brat. He had seen what he expected to see. He had seen the physical resemblance to James and therefore dropped assumptions. Yes he still hated James. It burned like a fire inside him. He couldn't believe he'd let that cloud his judgement of a child. Then again he was only human. He didn't want the boy to know the extent of his promise to Lily. He really needed another train of though. This was getting him no where.

Letting the memories of that first month of summer wash over him again he tried to think. Figure out his next move. All the while seeking answers from memories.

 _Severus finished grading the last of the exams. Sighing heavily. This was perhaps the worst part of being a teacher. In his opinion anyways. Having to pass dunderheads who just barely manage to scrape by. Some of the answers on the written exam made him wince in absolute agony. What do these dunderheads even think? Well he'd never really liked children anyways. Rising from his desk he glared at the exams as if by doing so they would just vanish or better yet burst into flame. At least now he was done._

 _Striding out of his office leaving the stack to deal with later he slammed the door with a solid thud. Reset his wards to insure no one could enter his office. He strode off up the steps and out of the dungeon. A nice walk outside, where he was certain he could take some points off dunderheaded idiots for something. That would raise his mood immensely._

 _Stepping out into the bright sunshine made him wince as the light burned his sensitive eyes. After hours spent in the near darkness of his office where only the gentle flickering lights of candles illuminated his desk the bright sunlight was torture. Glaring intently at the group of giggling children sprawled on the grass. He strode towards them causing the group to fall instantly silent as he drew near. He smirked at this. Though his scowl intensified as his black eyes focused on Harry._

 _"Potter," he barked out. Causing the child to flinch back. Every eye turned to Harry and he looked like a dear caught in the headlights. "A word," Severus said and turned back to head inside to his office. It was too hot up here. He had no interest in being out in this much sunlight. He would patrol the school instead. After all he could see a few other teachers walking the grounds and chatting with some of the students. He wasn't needed outside._

 _"What did you do?" Hermione whispered as Harry rose. Severus could hear them, but he made no movement to slow down his pace as he neared the doors._

 _"Dunno," Harry said shakily._

 _"You better hurry, he didn't look pleased," Hermione added._

 _"It's Snape, when does he EVER look pleased about anything?" Ron asked loudly._

 _"Ron!" Hermione groused loudly._

 _"I'll see you guys later," Harry said miserably._

 _Severus spun around just as he reached the door. Impatiently waiting for the child to run and catch up before he resumed his trek back to his office. He could tell that his longer stride was causing the child to have to jog to keep up. That didn't cause him to slow down as he swept from the hall down the steps black robe billowing behind him._

 _Severus had time to settle himself into his seat behind his desk before an out of breath Potter walked through his door. He indicated the seat in front of his desk, "have a seat Potter," Severus drawled in the typical ice cold voice he usually used. He watched as the child hesitantly took a seat and looked down at the floor. Evidently too scared to meet his gaze._

 _"You will not be taking the train on Friday with everyone else," Severus began. Getting straight to the point. "You will meet me here at two pm. Do not be late Potter. I do not tolerate lateness."_

 _"Yes sir, but..." Harry began and then trailed off. Severus sighed inwardly. Impatient and annoyed at the boy's lack of vocalization._

 _"Spit it out Potter I do not have all day to wait for you to decide to speak," Severus growled._

 _"Ho-How am I getting to Kings Cross?" Harry mumbled out. Barely audibly. Severus was glad he was well versed in listening intently or he'd have completely missed what the child asked._

 _"You won't be," Severus replied adding, "speak up Potter," when the child started to mumble even softer._

 _"... Why not sir?" Harry asked loud enough that Severus could actually catch his words now without having to strain to hear them._

 _"We are going to Floo from my private quarters to my Manor without needing to take the train. The house elves will bring your belongings here in the morning so I suggest you pack the night before and insure you have everything before going down to breakfast. Everything will be at the Manor when we leave at two," Severus explained. It was just simpler to tell the child then to have him ask more stupid questions that were trying his patience. A patience he didn't have._

 _"Yes sir," Harry said and looked up. It was evident he wanted to ask another question. Severus sighed._

 _"What is it Potter?" Severus asked. Wanting this to be over. He wanted to walk around a bit. Being caged in his office grading exams and now sitting here being asked ridiculous questions was starting to make him edgy._

 _"Can I write to Ron and Hermione over the holidays?" Harry asked as if this was the most important thing in the world. Severus narrowed his eyes on the child._

 _"Potter that has got to be the most idiotic question you have asked me yet. Of course you can write letters over the holidays. You have an owl don't you?" Severus snapped clearly annoyed at this train of random._

 _"Yes sir, but..." Harry said and trailed off again._

 _"Well then she can take your letters so what is the problem?" Severus demanded._

 _"I'mnotallowedtosendlettersinsummer," Harry babbled all in one breath and Severus was left wondering just what the mumbled nothing was._

 _"Potter, speak clearly!" Severus snapped, getting beyond annoyed now._

 _"Sorry sir," Harry responded._

 _"I don't want an apology. I want you to speak clearly and a level that is audible. Now repeat yourself," Severus demanded his tone stern and without room for arguments._

 _"I'm not allowed to send letters in summer," Harry said again resigned looking down at his hands._

 _"That's absurd. Of course you're allowed to write letters in the summer. Whoever said that is an idiot. Now any other problems I need to be aware of?" Severus demanded._

 _"No sir," Harry said shaking his head._

 _"Good, go back outside it's too nice a day to be inside," Severus said rising. Satisfied that the child rose as well and headed out without further incident. Sighing Severus shook his head. This was going to be a long summer. He couldn't figure this child out at all._

Severus regarded the child in his lap. He was still asleep. His head leaning against his shoulder. Curled up in his arms. Funny how things could go from complicated to simple in a heartbeat. It had all been so complicated at first. Now it was almost simple. Yet, it was not simple enough. Nothing about the situation was simple. Only his course of action was. What he'd learned. At first in little strange snippets like the letter question. Tonight he'd learned everything he needed to know. Even though that didn't make it any easier. He knew what he'd have to do. Even if he didn't like it.

More memories came quickly in flashes. The departure from school. The first day at the Manor. The silence of the second day. Unnatural silence. A child should not be so silent. It had been as if the boy were a ghost. Yet every time that Severus had checked on the boy those first few days he'd been working on his assignments or reading something that seemed so odd to Severus he didn't know what to make of it. For the first two weeks Severus had simply let the boy be. Now he began to wonder if he really should have.

 _Severus stepped out of the hidden door to his chambers ten minutes to two into his office. He grabbed up the stack of reports he had to finish writing during the next month before letters could be sent out with OWL and NEWT results to the students, his lesson plans, and his semester reports. Slipping the lot of papers into and open notebook caused them to shrink and become a part of the book until such time as he reversed the spell. Tucking the small book into his cloak pocket along with a handful of vials from his personal stash, in case he didn't have a chance to restock his home shelves, Severus opened the door to his office intent on heading to the grounds in search of Potter. He froze the moment the door opened fully and scowled at the sight before him._

 _Potter sat on the floor across from his office. Knees draw up to his chest. Eyes closed, a book seemingly forgotten about to fall from his loos grasp. Severus grabbed the book a moment before it hit the flour. The boy evidently coming awake at this blinked sluggishly. Severus turned the book in his hands._ _ **Quidditch Through The Ages**_ _the title read. Sighing he regarded the book a moment before looking at the boy._

 _"Potter why didn't you knock on my office door?" Severus asked._

 _"You said to be ready at two sir," Harry answered hesitantly. Sighing Severus ushered the drowsy child into his office._

 _"Do you have everything you need for the summer Potter? We will likely not return to Hogwarts until a month before term starts," Severus stated simply._

 _"Yes sir, my trunk was packed as requested last night. I double checked this morning," Harry said wondering why the man felt the need to ask if he had everything. No one had ever asked him that before._

 _"Excellent then let us be off. I presume you have used the Floo network before?" Severus asked the twelve year old boy._

 _"Y-yes sir, but I don't like it," the boy hastened to add._

 _"Why is that?" Severus asked. A little curious as the boy was backing away from him now._

 _"Well last time I ended up in Knockturn Alley," Harry stated to his feet._

 _"I see," Severus responded. That place would scare any child, and being there alone and unexpected even more so. "Come here Potter, we will Floo together to my Manor it is simpler anyways since you have never been there."_

 _"Together sir?" Harry asked hesitantly. Not moving from where he'd backed up into the door._

 _"Yes Potter. I will pick you up and Floo us over to my Manor. All you have to do is hold on and close your eyes. It'll be over soon," Severus assured the frightened child._

 _"You can do that?" Harry asked wide eyed._

 _"Yes Potter, it is how most wizarding adults will take their smaller children until they are old enough to Floo alone. Seeing as you are clearly too frightened to Floo alone it would be unwise for you to do so. Who knows where you could end up and I do not have the patience or time to search every manor who's name could be remotely close to mine, therefore I will simply carry you through. It'll be faster, easier and hopefully alleviate your fears," Severus responded, his voice was mater of fact, though not cold as it usually was. He was trying to use a gentler tone knowing the boy was already frightened enough._

 _"O-okay," Harry replied. Part of him was relieved that he wouldn't have to Floo alone. Another part of him was angry that his professor was treating him like a child. Yet another part of himself was ashamed of his weakness and fears. And another small part was enjoying being treated almost kindly by the stern man who's touch was such a comfort to the young boy. Harry didn't know what to make of all the confusion. Ever since he had thrown himself at Snape in the Chamber of Secrets Harry had been confused about his overwhelming feelings and emotions that kept spinning around. Between the constant fear and uncertainty he didn't know what to make of any of this. Especially not when the man who made him feel safe was also the man who he was certain hated him._

 _Severus watched as the uncertain child walked up to him. Leaning down he picked up the far too light boy and resisted the urge to sigh in impatience. Grabbing the jar of Floo powder he threw a handful into the flames. Stepped into the fireplace and called out, "Spinner's End." The trip was quick and soon Severus was setting Harry down on the floor of his den. A large spacious room with far too many books covering every available surface except for two chairs, and a coffee table. Bookcases covered the walls from floor to ceiling. The sight was quite impressive to the boy as he looked around him. He wondered if he'd be allowed to touch the books. Many of them looked to be old and rare. What struck him though was the lack of personal artifacts in the house. It seemed so devoid of life. Like a library only in a house instead._

 _"This is the den, it's also where the Floo is located. Follow me this way and I'll show you to the rest of the house," Severus said as he walked towards a wall of books. "Most of the doors in the house are hidden and unless you know where they are it'll be hard to get out of certain rooms. This room is one of three that are like this. It is also out of bounds for you during the summer unless I am with you. The door leading out of the room that you can see over there," Severus said pointing towards the wooden door across from them, "leads to the front door." Severus placed his hand on the bookcase and it slid open, "I'll key you into the wards so your magical signature will also open the doors, since none of them will open by muggle means." Severus explained. As the door slid away a long stairway led upwards._

 _"The upper floors of the house have been enlarged by magic," Severus went on to say as he walked up the long stairwell. Harry hurried after him not wanting to be left behind. Severus was still speaking as he showed Harry to the upstairs rooms. "The living room is located at the end of the hall here, as is the bathroom through that door. The library is on your left here. The dinning room is right this way at the end of the hall," Severus showed him each room in turn. The living room looked much like the den except with a much smaller fireplace and two large couch around a much larger table. The library was insanely packed with books, or so Harry thought looking in the large room he couldn't figure out how it even fit in the house or where Severus could have gotten so many books. The dining room was large enough to house at least a dozen people comfortably. That surprised Harry._

 _Severus put his hand on the wall next to the dinning room and another door opened before Harry's eyes. Severus led the way up the stairs and stopped on the landing. Indicating four doors on their left, "those are guest rooms and the furthest leads down to my lab. Touch that door and it will burn you severely." After that cold warning spoken in a dangerously warning tone Severus turned to face the other side of the landing. "Down this way you'll find the bathroom here," He pointed at the second door. Then at the two doors next to it, "those are empty rooms used mostly for storing books that are either too sensitive or too dangerous to be in the library, den or living room. My bedroom is this one. Do not go in there unless I am in the room and you will ALWAYS knock first. This room here beside mine is yours. Your trunk is already in there. You may go unpack. I do hope you don't mind, but I will not decorate your room in Gryffindor colors. It is currently blue and green." After that Severus simply walked back down the stairs leaving a stunned Harry behind._

Severus laughed lightly at this memory. He almost felt bad for how cold he'd been towards the boy. Almost. It must have been quite terrifying being led around the house like that and then just left. To Severus it hadn't been much of an issue. There was plenty to do. However, what he'd not expected was the boy to stay in his room the whole time. Being afraid of leaving it. That still took him by storm when he though of it.

 _Severus sat at the kitchen table reading the Daily Prophet wondering when the child sharing his home would wake up. Maybe he should go and check on him. He couldn't remember if he'd told the boy where the kitchen was. Sighing he rose from his chair set the paper down and walked all the way past the kitchen doorway to the empty hallway. Pausing at what seemed like a dead end he pressed his hand casually agains the wall and walked up the double staircase, coming out of the wall at the very end of the hall next to his room. Walking to the next door he knocked lightly. A muffled noise told him it's occupant was awake._

 _"Potter are you decent? I'm coming in," Severus called out and waited a moment longer before pushing the door open and walking straight in without hesitation. He looked to the desk where the boy sat with a pencil in his mouth and what appeared to be a muggle notebook on the desk._

 _"Potter, do you want breakfast?" Severus asked. Confused by the boy._

 _"Yes sir," Harry replied taking the pencil out of his mouth. His eyes far too wide and his face chalk white._

 _"Well come on then, I'll show you how to find the kitchen. Unless I have guests coming for a dinner I don't eat in the dinning room," Severus responded. "I expect you to come to lunch at noon and dinner at five, at the table in the kitchen. You may eat breakfast any time you wish. If you insist on touching the stove at least make sure one of the house elves are in the room. Though I would prefer you ask them for breakfast."_

 _Harry rose not saying a word and followed after Severus as he led the way downstairs. He was surprised that the house seemed so big inside when he was sure there was no way it could be this big outside. The inside space didn't mesh with a normal layout at all._

 _When they got downstairs a large buffet style breakfast was set up on the table. Toast, eggs (3 different kinds) bacon and sausages. Harry hesitated while Severus took his seat and started pilling food onto a plate for himself. He looked up noticing Harry had not sat down. One raised brow and the boy quickly took a seat. Still he did not take food for himself. This was odd._

 _"I will not serve you Potter. Take the food you want to eat. You're not at a formal dinner here," Severus said bluntly. The boy blushed crimson, but hastened to obey. This was indeed odd. Shrugging off the behaviour as unusual, but unworthy of comment Severus began eating. Contrary to popular belief Severus actually ate meals. He ate more then enough food, even though he sometimes forgot to eat for long periods of time. His wire thin frame and lean build were more the result of overworking and too little sleep along with a fast metabolism then malnourishment._

 _The rest of the meal was passed in silence. Severus couldn't fail to notice the hesitancy with which the boy had taken his first plate. As if he expected Severus to take it away. It was odd, but Severus passed it up to nervousness and let it be. Instead he watched as the boy seemed to realize something and instead of hesitating more began to eat in earnest. Satisfied he returned to reading the paper while he ate._

 _"Sir," Harry asked hesitantly._

 _"Yes Potter?" Severus inquired._

 _"Am I allowed in the library?" Harry asked hesitantly._

 _"Yes Potter," Severus replied easily. Wondering what kind of dumb question that was._

 _"Thank you sir," Harry replied before going back to eating._

 _"There are only two places you are not allowed in Potter. The den and my private lab. The den because it is the access point to this house and therefore would be unsafe for you. The lab because it is a dangerous place and not suited to children. Everywhere else in the house is open to you. Though why you would need to go into the guest rooms I cannot fathom. As for the two storage rooms. They are locked and even your friend Granger couldn't break through the wards," Severus stated calmly making sure the boy understood this. He waited a moment then inquired, "any further questions?"_

 _"No sir," Harry replied too softly. Severus lowered the paper and glowered at the boy. Seeing that there was not a trace of mischief in his body language or face he relaxed back to reading._

 _"May I be excused sir," Harry asked a few moments later._

 _"Have you eaten your fill?" Severus asked. Lowering the paper to find the boy's plate empty. Satisfied at least he'd eaten a full plate of food._

 _"Yes sir," Harry replied._

 _"Then yes you may be excused," Severus answered. Returning once more to his paper and coffee. Severus didn't mention to the boy the wards he had in place on the manor that would tell him exactly what the boy was up to at any given time. He didn't see the need for that. After all it was his home. Severus heard the boy's echoing footsteps to the door, but he didn't hear the pounding up the stairs he expected to hear. That was odd. He'd expected noise from children. Not silence. Or near silence. The boy wasn't silent, but he was not as loud as the other children. Interesting._

* * *

 _Hours later Severus had gone to the library to find the boy leaning over an essay, a series of books lay sprawled over the desk. At least the child didn't have to be bullied into doing his summer assignments. Though that sat strangely with Severus. If the boy had so much dedication to his homework how was it that his first year assignment had ended up looking as though the boy had spent literally half an hour on it if that. This was indeed odd._

 _"Potter," he said softly, so as not to scare the child with his entrance. The boy looked over at him. "If you need help with your assignments or wish me to look them over bring them down to dinner with you."_

 _"Yes sir, thank you," Harry said smiling somewhat uncertainly. Severus nodded and left going down into his lab._

* * *

 _Severus cursed silently as he realized it was now almost dinner time and he'd completely forgotten about lunch. He hoped that Potter had called a house elf for lunch. Finishing with the potion he was working on he poured it into a vial and set it aside to cool. He quickly cleaned up the lab and cauldron he'd been using with magic. Gave his robes a quick cleaning spell and headed to the sink to wash his hands before heading upstairs._

 _He made his way to the library and sure enough found the boy reading a book with his essay spread out on the table in front of him._

 _"It's time for dinner Potter," Severus stated simply and didn't wait to see if the boy followed him to the kitchen were a small feast was set up. He smiled as he settled himself down and started making his plate. "Which assignments did you finish today?" Severus asked._

 _"I only started Transfiguration sir. We had an essay and two assignment sheets. I have both assignment sheets done and most of the essay written. Your library has a lot of very useful text on almost every subject imaginable. Tif helped me find the Transfiguration section. I hope that's ok?" Harry said as he settled down to eat. Still slightly hesitant in taking food for himself._

 _"Yes, the house elves know where I keep everything. So long as you return the books when you are finished with them that's fine," Severus stated simply. He knew he didn't have to worry about his more dangerous and dark texts falling into the boy's hands, they would simply vanish if the boy tried to lift them up. One of his more ingenious spells. He would find them in his bedroom neatly stacked on his desk, so he would know instantly what the boy had tried to read. He was trying to be civil with his guest. Which was harder then it appeared for the unsocial man. The rest of dinner passed in silence as Severus wasn't known to make conversation and it was clear the boy was still too shy to talk openly with him. Not that it bothered Severus he enjoyed the quiet._

The next days had been just like this one. Severus mussed. That the boy had been so quiet and intent on his assignments had been something that had both impressed and irritated Severus. Irritated because the boy had not shown this dedication in last summer's homework or really much homework he received from the boy. Impressed because the boy was not bothering him as he had expected the attention seeking child to do. Not that that was fair as the child was far too shy to seek attention. He was not what Severus had first imagined.

Severus regarded the child in his arms with curious eyes. So much about him was different to what he had expected. What surprises would tomorrow bring, he had to wonder.


	5. Adventures Begin

**Author's Note:** I'm not from England at all. So I used google to find information the Theme Park chosen for this chapter. I also have no concept of the distance between where they are and London. Therefore just go with it and ignore those errors as there is really nothing I can do about them. Short of magically getting to England and finding all the locations myself.

* * *

Severus could still remember the surprise at the quiet week he'd had with the child. He could still remember that first Friday night when he'd sat at his desk reviewing the stack of homework the boy had given him. The letter that had arrived by owl half way through his review of the boy's Transfiguration assignment.

 _Severus was mildly surprised with the boy's work. It wasn't perfect, but it wasn't all that bad at all. Even passable. He'd just finished marking another one of his red snide comments on the margin of the boy's essay when a sharp tapping at his window distracted him. He rose and looked at the large owl in his window tapping on the glass. He opened the window and took the letter. The owl flying off. His name was the only thing on the front of the envelop. He opened it cautiously, even though he recognized the handwriting._

 _Severus,_

 _I hope your summer is going well. How's Harry doing? Is he adjusting to spending his summer in your home? Well I'll get to the point, my dear boy, I was reading this interesting knitting weekly magazine those muggles enjoy. It has some really nice patterns. Anyways I digress. I came across this advertisement I clipped out for you. I thought maybe Harry could enjoy this. I don't think he's had many chances to go to these things muggle children seem to love so much._

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _Severus frowned at the Headmasters odd note. A small groan of annoyance escaped his throat as he opened the envelope and found a small magazine clipping for some sort of amusement park. He was appalled at what he was looking at. The first thing he thought was, was Albus finally going mental? Disgruntled he set both letter and clipping back in the envelope and added it to the stack of mail on his desk he had to deal with, but didn't feel like looking at tonight._

 _Leaning back he sipped his firewiskey and continued the satisfying task of being sarcastic and cutting in his comments on the boy's essays. Of the three essays's he was reading through the only one that had barely had a mark on it was his Defence Against the Dark Arts._

* * *

 _The next few days went by in relative clam and quiet. This was beginning to annoy Severus and he didn't know why. It wasn't the quiet that worried him. He liked the quiet, in fact he preferred quiet. It was that the child living in his home was making so little noise it made Severus edgy. Children made noise, it was something he'd both hated and gotten used to working and living in a school for most of the year. It was what he'd always associated with children. That this child was so silent disturbed him. A part of him wondered, was the boy planning something._

 _Severus looked at the ingredients he'd been preparing, he'd been working distracted for the last hour, but he couldn't find his rhythm. He sighed. Picking up his ingredients and bottling them storing them on his work table so he could return later. He went to his sink and washed his hands before leaving. Checking that his robes were immaculate as always he climbed the stairs up and out of his lab. Heading first to the library. Sure enough he found the boy there. Since his summer homework was all done he was surprised to find the boy still in the library. He never took the boy as a reader. He narrowed his gaze on the still child who was sitting on the large window seat. Book forgotten in his lap while he stared out into space._

 _"Reading usually helps with learning," Severus stated bluntly. Evidently startling the boy. Who's wide green eyes spun to face him. A look of terror crossed the boy's face before it vanished to surprise, then to confusion._

 _"I'm sorry sir," Harry said looking down at the open book in his lap._

 _"What for?" Severus asked. Clearly confused. He wondered if the boy had indeed done something to feel guilty about._

 _"For bothering you sir," Harry replied. Now Severus was very confused indeed._

 _"Why are you feeling guilty Potter? Have you done something against my rules?" Severus inquired. Deciding to press the issue._

 _"No sir, I've been reading in the library all morning," Harry hastened to say._

 _"Then why are you constantly apologizing?" Severus demanded. He'd be damned if he would ignore this issue anymore. It was begging to annoy him. Frustration made his voice cold and hard._

 _"It always works with my Uncle," Harry replied shrugging. Severus stared at the boy as if seeing him for the first time. That was again another odd statement to come from the child's mouth. It left Severus wondering just what had really gone on in that house._

 _"Were you often in trouble with your uncle?" Severus inquired. Partly curious, partly annoyed._

 _"Yes sir," Harry responded nodding. Still looking far too uncomfortable for such a simple conversation. Severus narrowed his eyes on the child. Something wasn't making sense._

 _"Why were you in trouble?" Severus inquired. Even at school the worst the boy did was be out of bed after curfew. So many students did that it wasn't really that bad. Though he was loath to admit that. Severus enjoyed giving detentions for being out after curfew. It made his night time wanderings feel much more pleasant._

 _"I'm not sure sir, most of the time I didn't even know what I'd done to make him angry sir," Harry replied so softly. The boy was being oddly polite and that set Severus's teeth on edge. What was the boy playing at? He was growing worried and annoyed at all these strange emotions he was having to occlude from his mind. Where was the cheeky and disrespectful spoiled boy? Was he even there or had he been what Severus wanted to see in the boy. That thought unsettled Severus all the more._

 _"What did your uncle do when you made him angry?" Severus inquired. He wasn't expecting an answer that made any sense, but what he got didn't eliminate his fears any._

 _"He would punish me, usually with his belt," Harry mumbled looking down. "Sir, why does everyone want to hurt me?" the boy asked morosely. That statement alone made Severus freeze in place. His eyes widen slightly. What the hell had happened to the boy before him, he had to wonder. It wasn't natural for a child to ask that question. Standing there watching the small child looking at him with big pleading eyes. Desperate to find some sort of answer to a question Severus couldn't begin to answer._

 _"I have no idea child, but it ends now," Severus said gently. He meant every word. He wouldn't allow the child to be hurt again. Enough was enough. Whatever the headmaster had been trying to do with letting the boy face the Dark Lord these last two years was clearly not helping the child. No it was time he learned not all adults were going to hurt him. "No one is going to hurt you anymore Potter. Do you know where you are?"_

 _"In your home sir," Harry mumbled, "but you hate me? Please don't hate me sir." The boy sob softly._

 _"I do not hate you Potter. There were many things that affected how I treated you these last two year, but it was never hatred. It's very complicated and now is not the time to explain everything, before next year begins I will explain why I acted this way towards you, but not today. Look at me Potter," Severus stated. Adding the last when the child had looked down to the floor. Trying no doubt to hide the tears._

 _"Do you know why you are here Potter?" Severus asked into the quiet when the boy had finally looked up at him._

 _"The headmaster forced you to take me?" Harry whispered softly._

 _"It is because of the Headmaster yes, but do you honestly think anyone could force me to do something I did not want to do?" Severus inquired back._

 _"I don't think so sir," Harry replied after a very long silence._

 _"The answer Potter is no, if I truly did not want you here you would not be here. Regardless of what the Headmaster wanted," Severus stated simply. "Now, are you planning on spending the whole summer hidden in the library?"_

 _"No sir, but what else can I do?" Harry asked. A little confused._

 _"There is plenty to do here Potter, if you are unable to find something to occupy your time I shall make a schedule for you. Regardless of that tomorrow we are going out. I have seen what you wear here and it will not do. You need proper clothing," Severus sighed and looked out the window at the bright summer day. With resignation he continued on, "the headmaster seems to think you would enjoy going to an amusement park. Is that so?"_

 _"That's not necessary sir. I don't want to be a bother," Harry said quickly. Too quickly._

 _"That's not what I asked Potter. Answer the question!" Severus demanded. His eyes narrowed dangerously on the boy._

 _"Yes sir I'd enjoy going," Harry answered so softly Severus barely heard him. He stared at the child._

 _"In that case tomorrow afternoon if you behave during our shopping trip we will go see this amusement park," Severus answered. "Now follow me," Severus finished after the child just stared at him._

 _Turning away from Harry without a backwards glance Severus walked from the room. His typical graceful movement making his robes billow out behind him in that intimidating way of his. He walked to a door a little ways down the hall that Harry hadn't even seen before. Pulling it open revealed a large indoor play room. Harry stared at it._

 _"This is my godson's playroom. Entertain yourself I have work to do," Severus stated and left. Going back to his potion. If they were going out tomorrow they would need the potions. He couldn't be seen with Potter in the wizarding world outside of Hogwarts if he wanted to keep his position._

Severus realized that the same worry he'd felt that day growing inside him once more. How had they all missed that the boy was far from spoiled? It stung Severus that he of all people had missed the signs. That he'd allow his hatred for the boy's father to cloud his mind. There was nothing he could do about the past. The question was what would he do about the future. With that thought in mind he remembered the first day that he'd actually seen the child side of the boy.

 _Breakfast was a quiet affair. Both child and adult caught up in their thoughts. Severus as usual in the morning was quietly reading his news paper. After the quiet meal came to an end Severus set two vials on the table from his pocket._

 _"Drink this Potter," he said sliding the vial towards the boy._

 _"What is it sir?" Harry asked._

 _"It is an appearance altering Potion. It isn't like Polyjuice potion that will make you look like someone else, it is a little more advanced. This potion will alter your features, change your eye and hair color," Severus explained. "It will not alter your size or height in anyway and it will last until you consume the antidote."_

 _"Why do I need to change my appearance?" Harry asked confused._

 _"For one thing I cannot be seen walking through the wizarding or muggle world with Harry Potter. For two obvious reasons, it is far too dangerous for you and I don't feel like meeting students during my summer holidays," Severus answered as he took the second vial and downed it. His features shifted before Harry's eyes. His nose became shorter. His eyes became bigger and softer. His lips filled out and his face became slightly more angular. His eyes turned from black to a dark blue. His hair changed to a light brown. Severus refused to look into a mirror in this disguise, the eyes and hair colour belongs to his father. He really hated that more then anything else. The softer features belonged to his mother. Same with the more pronounced and angular jar. "As you can see the potion draws out the dormant features that are in your genes. You will always look similar, but different enough that it will make recognizing you hard."_

 _"Ok," Harry said before drinking the bitter potion. He shuddered. Severus felt his heart stop dead as the boy's features softened and took on the softer planes that his mother had. He looked so much like her now that it was hard for Severus to breathe. His eyes lost their green glow and took on a deep sapphire blue. The spiky black hair became the same red as Lily's filling out and lying down. Severus shivered. It was so painful to be looking in that mirror that matched Lily too closely. Severus almost handed the boy the antidote to the potion in this instance, but something stopped him. Something inside him wanted to remember this, wanted to feel like Lily's child was with him. He shivered at that thought._

 _"We will be taking a taxi to Muggle London in a half hour. Go and get ready," Severus stated simply. Rising and heading up to his bedroom the next moment without stopping to look at the boy._

 _A half hour later saw Severus dressed in black jeans and a black long sleeve T-Shirt with a leather jacket over top to stave off the slight chill standing on the small front lawn of his home waiting as the car pulled up that would take them both to London. Harry stood beside him looking around in awe. Severus remained silent as they got into the back of the cab. Severus gave the address for a large department store that should have everything they would need and leaned back into the seat. He looked deceptively relaxed leaning there watching the scenery fly past._

 _The drive to the store was quiet and quick. In no time they seemed to arrive and Severus led the way up the few steps into the store. Harry stayed close to his side. Not saying a single word as Severus began leading them towards the clothing section._

 _"Pick what you like. Just make sure you have ten sets of clothing by the end," Severus stated simply. Leaning against the wall as he watched the boy. At first Harry gaped at him, but when it became evident that Severus wasn't going to move until Harry had chosen what he wanted to wear the boy moved tentatively over to the clothing. Picking up a few different sizes of jeans since he didn't know his size he went to try them on. Once he found his size it was pretty easy to pick out ten pairs of jeans he liked. Since Severus had already told him they would be buying clothing in Diagon Alley Harry didn't look at the other pants in the muggle store. He knew he'd get trousers there. Picking out shirts was simpler. He really liked being able to choose his own clothing._

 _In the end Severus insisted he pick up some long sleeve shirts, jumpers, shorts and a bathing suit before he allowed Harry to call it quits. Harry had never had so much clothing in his life. It really was a wonder. As they left the store Severus was growing annoyed with Harry who wouldn't stop stuttering his thanks._

 _"Harry enough, I don't know why your muggle relatives never got you decent clothing, but it isn't some big show of kindness. It's what a guardian is suppose to do. Now enough of the gratitude. I would like to continue," Severus finally said. Using the boy's first name to silence him. Staring wide eyed at Severus Harry remained silent. Severus led Harry through the streets of London and into the Leaky Cauldron. Once inside he shrunk the bags. Set them on a table. Took out his wand, gave his clothing a tap and soon he stood in his usual black robes once more, only the under robes were a rich deep green with a beige under shirt beneath. Tucking the bags into his pockets Severus led the way down into Diagon Alley. Their first stop was a small clothing shop that was next to a toy store. Inside had every day kind of items and Severus walked quickly up to the counter._

 _"Mister Prince," the short male attendant at the counter said, "what may I do for you?"_

 _"I presume you received my order yesterday?" Severus said smoothly to the man._

 _"Yes it is ready, I just need the boy's measurements and a couple minutes to make the necessary adjustments and it will be packaged for you," the man said._

 _"Excellent," Severus said turning to Harry, "follow Mister Fenian, Harry." Severus took a seat in the chair to wait. About ten minutes later Harry came back and stood awkwardly before Severus. Severus was just about to tell the boy to have a seat, when Mr. Fenian returned with a large box wrapped in brown paper._

 _"Will this be on the usual account Mister Prince?" Fenian asked._

 _"Yes, thank you," Severus said taking the boxes from Mr. Fenian, "come along." He added to Harry before heading out into the alley. He shrunk the boxes, tucked them into his robes and entered the toy shop. "Pick ten things that you want to have at the house. I don't have much for a boy your age and I don't know what you'd like. So choose." Severus said and leaned back against the wall near the entrance of the shop. A few minutes later Harry returned with a couple games and wizard toys in his arms. Severus led him to the counter. Taking out a small bag of coins he paid for the lot. It was packed and handed to him. He stored it into his robes. After that it was a quick stop for a few potions ingredients, a few books Severus had on order and a book for Harry and they were Flooing back to the house for Lunch._

 _Lunch was a quiet affair. Harry was in shock at all the things that now sat on the floor of his room for him to put away later. He didn't know what to say to Severus, every attempt he'd made at indicating he would pay Severus back had ended with a sarcastic comment. Harry was at a loss. He just stared at the man as he ate. Wondering what had just happened. Severus for his part was silent as usual. Enjoying a quiet and peaceful lunch. He knew the boy felt awkward about the shopping trip and he didn't know how to deal with it. To him it didn't matter. It was something every child usually had. A part of him had to wonder what the boy would be like at the amusement park this afternoon if he was this awe struck at something as simple as clothing and necessities._

 _By the end of lunch the spell on Severus's muggle clothing was canceled and they were once again heading out of the house. Severus stopped just outside the house looking around to insure that no one was watching. "Come here Harry, take a hold of my arm and hold on tight. We will apparate close to the theme park," Severus stated. He didn't know exactly how far away it was, but from his travels he knew a place close enough that he could apparate them there and then they could take the bus to the park. Harry came right up to Severus and grabbed his arm. With a pop they were gone._

 _When they landed Severus had to catch Harry before he could fall. The boy looked pale and shaken. Holding out a vial to the child Severus waited for Harry to consume the light blue liquid. Which he did without hesitation. Handing the empty vial back. It seemed he was feeling better because he gave Severus a small smile._

 _"Where are we going sir?" Harry asked looking around him._

 _"Gulliver's Land, it's some muggle adventure park the Headmaster found in one of his knitting magazines," Severus explained as he led the way out of the blind alley and down the street to a bus stop._

Severus shook his head at these memories. He still couldn't believe he'd actually taken the boy to a theme park. Let alone the two they had visited during that month. Every second Saturday. That he'd willingly taken the child outside his home still made him shiver. How he'd managed to survive was still beyond him. Not like he'd never taken Draco to a theme park, both muggle and wizard. This was Potter. Not his precious godson. Still it amazed him to think how well behaved the brat was. Startling really to think that the child was actually not that bad. He was even more well behaved then Draco and that was saying something.

* * *

 **Fairygirl34:** Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter done. Life sort of hit out of no where again. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Hopefully more updates come faster this time.

 **Randomplotbunny:** Very very very deep inside lol. Hidden behind layers of sarcasm.

 **TheEscapeFromReality:** Thank you I'm glad you enjoyed it.


	6. Theme Parks and Potions

Severus wondered again what he would do now that it seemed this child had found a way to wiggle into his heart. How wrong he'd been all these years in assuming Potter had led the life he should have led. How wrong he'd been in assuming the son was like the father. Oh he'd blamed Potter for his father's actions. He'd been childish and wrong to act this way. He should have seen past his own pride to the child, he hadn't, and now the child paid the price. Of course it wasn't all his fault. Albus shared a greater hold of the blame, but he too could have gone to check on the child. Could have asked where he'd been put. Could have thought that he wasn't with Lily's parents, but he'd never given it a thought. No instead the boy had ended up with Petunia. That awful shrew of a woman. He ground his teeth in anger and frustration. Letting the memories wash over him calmed and yet fed that anger. Still he wanted to understand how the little boy had wiggled his way into a heart Severus believed cold and dead.

He was beginning to realize that it wasn't just one little thing, but a combination of things. So many small little things adding up to the larger picture that for him meant he now had a child to think about. How would he ever fix this situation.

* * *

 _The trip to the theme park location didn't take long. What startled Severus was how reserved Potter was. Almost as if he doubted that they really were going to go to a theme park. The almost silent and certainly far too still child beside him wasn't expressing the usual enthusiasm he'd come to expect of his godson on such outings. Then again he'd never taken his godson to a muggle theme park before so perhaps the boy would be just as reserved as Potter._

 _Once they were past the entrance and held a map of the layout in their hands Severus waited for Potter to indicate where he wanted to go first. Figuring that he like Draco would be screaming for this or that location first. It startled him that after five minutes of waiting in silence the boy didn't utter a work or make a single move. Severus looked from the map to the child and noted the boy hadn't even glanced at the map he was still staring down at his feet._

 _"Child, what is wrong?" Severus asked concerned by the odd behaviour._

 _"Nothing sir," Harry replied glancing up to meet the dark obsidian gaze._

 _"Then why do you not speak?" Severus inquired. Getting frustrated with the sullen child._

 _"I don't understand? I thought you like silence?" Harry asked._

 _"Normally yes I do enjoy silence, but not when I'm waiting on you to decide where we are going first. Or do you wish to stand here all day?" Severus asked bemused._

 _"No sir. I thought you would choose," Harry stated as if Severus was being deliberately obtuse. It was clear by the boy's tone that he was at a loss as to why Severus thought he should be choosing their destination._

 _"We are not here for me Potter, now choose where you want to go first," Severus demanded ignoring the tone the boy had taken._

 _"Really? I get to choose our destination?" Harry asked with awe in his eyes._

 _"I do believe that is what I said is it not Potter?" Severus sighed his words taking on the edge of irritation._

 _"Yes sir," Harry replied quickly looking down again. Nervously moving his foot around as if uncertain about what he should do._

 _"Then pray tell why cannot you choose then?" Severus demanded coldly._

 _"I'm not suppose to ask for things," Harry whispered out._

 _"Is that what your Uncle and Aunt taught you?" Severus asked. Finally at a loss for what to make of this._

 _"Yes sir," Harry replied far too quietly. Like he was ashamed to admit it or scared too._

 _"Is that so, well then I suggest you hurry along and choose where you want to go, as I do not feel like standing here for the rest of the day," Severus stated simply._

 _"I can really choose?" Harry asked again looking up with wide eyes._

 _"For the last time, yes!" Severus barked getting infuriated with repeating himself._

 _"Thank you!" Harry exclaimed excitedly and took the offered map from Severus to read what the different parts had to offer. Smiling happily he pointed to one and said, "can we go here?"_

 _"Certainly," Severus stated taking the map back from Harry and tucking it into his trouser pockets. Walking the short distance to the indoor climbing area of the SFear. Severus had a moment of panic at the entrance when he realized that he would have to climb up into the very heights of the ceiling of the large domed sphere which held fifteen climbing challenges. Something that utterly terrified him. Sighing he followed the still much to reserved child into the entrance way. They were greeted by a friendly man who explained all about the rules and how it all worked. Thankfully Potter was just tall enough to go on his own and not need Severus up there with him something that pleased Severus to no end. Flying was one thing. Climbing around like some monkey was quite another. Satisfied to sit back and watch he enjoyed the way the boy went from being quiet and reserved to laughing and moving with energy as he jumped around and climbed from platform to platform across the air. It was definitely worth coming to witness the child begin to show just how young he really was._

 _Severus was sitting on of the numerous benches outside the main area watching Harry climb and run and jump around the room. Doing the various challenges and enjoying himself. At one point in time a vendor had come offering him food and drink. He'd purchased himself a cup of tea to enjoy. Taken out a book from the backpack and started reading while casting the occasional glance at the child._

 _Time flew by as Harry enjoyed the adventure before him. When he finished up the last exercise and climbed down to take off his harness he was handed a photo they had printed as he'd climbed through the final stage. He laughed as he looked at it before running to Severus to show him the photo. For a rare moment he saw the dour man actually smile slightly. Encouraged by the fun he'd had he asked Severus very tentatively if he could go on some of the rides in the main amusement park section._

 _Severus took the photo and tucked it along with his book into the backpack he wore across his shoulder as the boy took his hand without hesitation. Something that caused Severus to start. He'd always had to fight with Draco to hold his hand as they navigated the thick crowd at the parks they had gone to. For Harry to do it on his own without being asked or complaining was something Severus was not used to experiencing._

 _For the rest of the hour before dinner they spent their time riding the roller coasters which Severus found quite pleasant. For an afternoon out at the theme park they had had quite a good time. Even when he'd simply been sitting with his thoughts it had been evident to him that the Headmaster had been correct. The boy needed to get out of the house and enjoy the summer holidays._

 _Getting off the final ride a large smile dominated the boy's face and his eyes were alight and dancing with pleasure and mirth. A small smile graced Severus's features as he led the boy back to the entrance. They took the bus to a small restaurant in the town and had a quiet dinner out. He was very pleased with how well behaved Harry was at the table. Though he was slightly concerned that the boy had to be prodded to order for himself. Shrugging it off as another of the strange things that kept creeping up about the boy's evident lack of a decent or appropriate home life. Severus began to realize that Harry didn't have any kind of childhood, which made him think of his own childhood and cringe. Not where he wanted his thoughts to go._

 _As he finished his meal he realized that Harry was already falling asleep. The child leaned over the table colouring a strange mat they had given him when they had sat down at the table. Only his crayon wasn't moving and his head rested on his hand, eyes closed. Severus rose and hesitated a moment before picking up the small light weight boy. It would just be simpler anyways for them to apparate this way. That is what he told himself. Nothing to do with wanting to let the boy sleep. Not at all._

* * *

 _Two days after the outing found Severus sitting at the breakfast table earlier then usual when Harry walked down to meet him. Breakfast was a quiet affair between them as usual. Severus eating his meal while reading the Daily Prophet. Potter simply eating his food in silence. As Severus was getting up to put away his dishes a small timid voice asked him the last thing he'd have expected._

 _"Can I come and do some potions with you?" Harry asked extremely hesitantly._

 _"Brew potions. You don't do potions Potter you brew them," Severus corrected in his usual teaching voice._

 _"So can I brew potions with you?" Harry pressed correcting himself after the reprimand._

 _"If you wish, but I expect much better behaviour then you exhibit in my classroom," Severus stated. Even though he knew part of that was his own fault for being so hard on the boy, he still didn't want any kind of fooling around in his potions lab. A part of him wasn't ready to believe Potter had any good intentions there._

 _"I will sir, I promise, I'll be good," Harry said quickly looking at him with big hopeful eyes. Eyes that were so like Lily's filled with life and excitement. Severus couldn't bring himself to deny the boy._

 _"Very well then be ready to meet me at the door to the lab in five minutes," Severus stated and left the kitchen to retrieve a book from his den. While he was pulling the book on preparations techniques from his shelves he took down two more books, one on elementary potions concepts and another was his first year textbook. Tucking all three books under his arm he headed up to the door to his lab. He found Harry standing there waiting eagerly._

 _Severus pushed the door open and waited for the boy to go inside before stepping through and closing the door behind him. Down the stairs and into a large round room with work tables set around the whole circumference of the room. Cupboards easily reached sat on the far end of the tables holding ingredients of all kinds. Next to the stairs were two large floor-to-ceiling cupboards that held some of Severus's more creative potions along with the more dangerous and rare ingredients. Set on the table next to the cupboard on the right were rows of cauldron's and under the table were drawers that held everything else to brew potions. In the centre of the room were four large tables set against each other making a large workspace. There was an open door breaking the wall to their left which led to a washroom._

 _Severus set the books down on one side of the desks in the centre. Pausing he pushed the one containing the elementary potion concepts onto the bottom of the stack. Setting the one on preparation techniques next to it and then opening the first year text he skimmed through it until he opened it up to the page on fever reducers. A thin scrawl marked the margins and crossed out instructions could be seen. He turned to face Harry who was staring awe struck at the room._

 _"I'm going to be making potions for the Hospital wing," Severus began indicating the paper that was pinned to the cork-board next to the bathroom on the open space of wall that didn't contain a cabinet. "As you can see it's a significant list. I presume your offer to make potions is more then just a desire to annoy me, therefore you'll find the instructions on how to make a fever reducer in the book here. You'll find detailed explanation on how to prepare the ingredients in this text here," He went on pointing out each book as he spoke, "the last one is for you to read later if you are serious about working with me down here. If you are just doing this because you are bored you will do well not to bother me again," Severus stated dryly. Pausing to watch the boy a moment as he approached the books and started looking at the instructions. Squinting to read the tiny scrawl. "All the ingredients you will need can be found in the cabinets around the room. The two large cupboard near the doorway are off-limit. Even with me in the room. Anything you need from them I will retrieve for you. Now you can get everything you need over there. If you have trouble ask questions. Otherwise silence is expected."_

 _Without another word Severus left Harry gaping at him in both shock and excitement. When he'd asked to come and help Severus he'd not expected this reaction. The man himself didn't seem to be paying the boy any mind. With fluid grace and the ease of a long time spent in this lab he set up three cauldrons side by side on the other side of the table. As Harry watched him work taking out ingredients in an organized manner from various cabinets it seemed as if he didn't need any instructions. Everything was laid out in neat piles on the table and checked with a critical eye. For a full five minutes Harry just watched the fluid grace and precision of each cut and movement of his instructor._

 _Severus found himself relaxing into the routine of working in his lab. Even with the boy staring open mouthed at him he didn't seem to mind at all. Truth be told he didn't. He was used to working with distractions. However, it didn't seem the boy was going to try and melt his lab any time soon. If anything the boy seemed more interested in watching him then actually working on a potion himself._

 _As Severus set about creating the bases of the potions he would be working on today Harry finally read over the instructions. He grabbed the book with him as he went to gather ingredients. Severus cast a glance at him from time to time as he worked in silence. The boy checked everything a couple of times. If Severus didn't know better he'd think the boy was trying to impress him. That was such a ludicrous thought that Severus pushed it away._

 _For the next three hours they worked in companionable silence. Something that pleased Severus greatly. The first of his potions was now finished and he was working on decanting it into labeled vial to cool before he would set them in the box that sat off on a table near the list to be packed for transport to the Hospital Wing._

 _"Sir," Harry soft voice broke the silence. Severus looked up raising one eyebrow. He did not speak however, "According to the book I'm done." The tentative hesitancy in those words had Severus brows drawing together in curiosity. Setting down the vial he'd been filling he walked around the table and looked down at the finished potion. Pleased at what he saw._

 _"If only you could do this in class," Severus grumbled as he indicated the vials sitting out on the desk not far away. "Lebel those and decanter this into them. Set them next to that box over there I'll pack them later once it's cooled. Don't forget to cork them properly. I don't want to loose even one vial."_

 _With those words Severus went back to finishing up his task. As Harry set the last of his vial down gingerly in neat rows by the box, Severus started to decanter the last of his three potions. He cast one look at the boy watching him, "go clean up," Severus told him. Not waiting to see if the boy had listened he finished his task. A few moments later he had his lab clean again. "Leave the two books down here, you can use them if you come back another time. Take this book to read, I'll expect an essay detailing the first three chapters before you may return here," Severus said grabbing the book that he'd set aside earlier and thrusting it to the boy as he led the way out of the room and back into the main house. Harry gapped open mouthed at him for being assigned school work on the holidays. Did Severus EVER stop acting like a teacher, Harry was left wondering._

Severus smiled at the memory. He had been left wondering why the boy didn't do good in his class when he was clearly gifted. Severus was left remembering how gifted Lily had been. Even though he'd been better then her in the class, she had shown exceptional skill. It warmed his heart to see Harry held even a small amount of her skill. How he wished the boy displayed this level of skill in his class, but he had only himself to blame for this. It got him thinking about a few things. Maybe he would need to adapt a few different techniques into his teach method. He snorted derisively at the thought. Ah yes that would go over well. He could just see it now. The moment he relaxed his classroom would explode with dunderheads wreaking havoc on his classroom with their ignorance and stupidity. He could just see a slew of melted cauldrons and spilled potions.


	7. The Beginning

Severus pushed himself away from thoughts of the last month with forceful resignation. It had been much the same after those first few days they had fallen into a similar routine. He found strengths in the boy he didn't know the child had. He had grown to almost liking the boy. Or at the very least tolerating his presence. Or so he told himself. He didn't really allow himself to dwell on many of the emotions he'd felt in those days. Now sitting here cradling the sleeping child against him he realized that after the last two hours he'd grown to actually care for the boy in his own way.

Resigned to the fact that he would have relive the memory to fully understand what had happened Severus let his mind drift off again while he passed his hand through that messy black hair. Deliberately avoiding the thoughts of what the future held for them now. He sighed heavily. The future was even more a mystery then it had been before. He knew only one thing for certain. He had changed.

 _They had returned from Diagon Alley an hour ago. Severus's order of potion ingredients and his new books were in. They had made a trip of it. The boy had been excited by the display on the new broom and so Severus had picked him up a book on it. Figuring the boy would enjoy reading about it. Seeing as he was so fascinated with the Firebolt on display. It surprised him that he'd actually allowed the boy to look through the window much less go in and actually look at it closely. Never mind picked up the book. He didn't have any books on Quidditch or flying in his library, because frankly he hated both._

 _They had had a quiet supper and he'd sent the boy to get ready for bed. When the boy hadn't come back down Severus hadn't been worried. He'd figured he'd gone straight to bed. Or decided to read his book. So he had settled in his living room with a book. He heard the charms on the floo sound first and sighed. He'd only gotten through the first page and he was irritated at the disturbance._

 _Rising he made his way down to the den to find Albus Dumbledore standing in it's centre dusting himself off. In a garish lavender robe that made Severus's nose crinkle in distaste. The man had horrid fashion tastes. He saw a slight shocked expression cross Albus's face and realized he was wearing his light forest green robes with his hair pulled back and tied at the base of his neck. Well it was warm and he was much more comfortable in the lighter robes without his hair draping loose around his face. He gave the man a dark glower as those blasted blue eyes twinkled at him._

 _"Headmaster," Severus said in greeting. "Why don't you come up to the living room and have a spot of tea."_

 _"Splendid idea Severus, but please call me Albus. This isn't a formal meeting. Just a couple of friends having a nice chat over some tea," Albus said happily._

 _"Right this way Headmaster. I believe you remember where the living room is? I'll just gather the tea and meet you there. Make yourself comfortable," Severus stated. Refusing to address the man by his first name. Without another word Severus walked into his kitchen and started to prepare the tea. To his frustration and irritation Albus stood in the doorway and watched him do it. He wanted to growl at the man, but it didn't really matter anyways. Once the mix was finished and the water boiled he handed Albus an overly sweetened cup and took his own plain cup of dark herbal tea up to his living area. Settling down on couch with his tea on the small side table he regarded Albus with calculating dark obsidian eyes. He knew he wouldn't like this conversation. There was something odd about the way Albus was looking at him. A reservation to the man that did not bode well. Like he knew Severus would explode in temper._

 _"Severus how has your month been with Harry?" Albus asked almost hesitantly. Severus didn't like this beginning at all. His eyes narrowed on Albus who had settled himself in his armchair across from him._

 _"As well as can be expected," Severus stated and Albus nodded, "why are you here Headmaster?" Severus demanded the last. Deciding he did not want to exchange pleasantries, but wanted to know the nature of this conversation._

 _"All in good time dear boy," Albus said taking a sip of his tea. "So you two are getting along well then? He isn't showing any ill affects from his school term?"_

 _"What is the meaning of this Headmaster?" Severus demanded refusing to answer these questions._

 _"You are aware that without the blood wards the boy is vulnerable," Albus said evasively. Severus nodded his hand splayed out in a clear sing of continue. He took a sip of his tea watching as Albus set his cup down. Looking worried and showing his years. With a slight intake of breath he stated, "I must return the boy to the Dursleys this evening."_

 _Severus was left at a loss. "I beg your pardon?" Severus demanded coldly. He could not have heard that correctly._

 _"You heard me correctly Severus. I must return Harry to his relatives for a minimum of two weeks before the blood wards fall," Albus responded. The sad look darkening his eyes further._

 _"No," Severus stated coldly, "you insisted I take him. You insisted something wasn't right, well it's not. There is clear evidence that the boy is neglected and I suspect abused there. I am not allowing you to return him there. He's only just begun to recover. There is no way you can do this!"_

 _"Have you grown to care for him Severus," Albus asked his eyes twinkling brightly._

 _"No," Severus thundered immediately, then sighed heavily. He continued in a softer voice, "yes, no, I don't know Albus. There is just so many factors to consider and we haven't even breached the topic of the chamber and his reaction to it. Nor the nightmares he gets on a near nightly basis. I am not an easy man to approach Albus. Surely you know that when it comes to feelings and physical contact I am much too withdrawn for that." Severus let the rest of his words filter away without speaking them. Albus was the only person he'd ever been completely open with. Even when he was angry and cold to the man. He'd seen the change in Albus's eyes. Growing from their glittering happiness and mad twinkling he had come to loath, to a hard cold blue of unhappiness and possibly anger, to now the soft slightly twinkling blue of understanding and resignation._

 _"I had hoped to give you both more time, my boy, but I cannot. Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on your point of view. I went to check the wards at his relatives place earlier this evening. They are beginning to fail, Severus. He must return if for no other reason then to strengthen them once more. The protection will not allow for more then a day to pass before they fall completely. Surely you of all people must understand the importance of these wards. After all you are partially responsible for their creation," Albus reminded him seeing the look of pain cross the other man's face moments before it went completely blank. The cold empty aloof mask falling perfectly across the stern man's features._

 _"I know Albus. Logically it makes sense. It is necessary," Severus said with resignation tinging his otherwise cold voice._

 _"But?" Albus inquired. His eyes twinkling madly, but there was concern creasing his features. If Severus was worried about something that overrode logic, by which the man practically lived his whole life, then Albus needed to know._

 _"I fear there is a lot more to the situation in that home then just neglect. There's something in the boy that is far too much like myself at his age," Severus said so softly Albus barely heard him. The moment he caught the meaning behind the words he froze in place. Multiple things happened all at once._

 _A strangled cry sounded from nearby followed by a blur suddenly appearing out of no where and launching itself at Severus. Colliding with the startled man's chest and clinging onto him in desperation. Severus's arms instinctually wrapped around the small bundle that was a child._

 _At the same time Albus had opened his mouth and spoken the words that had all but made his heart stop, "you fear he'll become dark?"_

 _Severus had just looked up from where he had been looking down. Setting his tea cup down to avoid the slight shaking in his hands. He'd only just settled his hands on either side of himself when something streaked towards him. Instinctively he went to pull his wand, but before he could a hard object collided with his chest and forced him back. Arms entangled into his robes and small hands clutched desperately at them. Instinctually he wound his arms around the small form. Not even realizing he'd pulled the child fully into his lap. Settling him there as he spoke softly to Albus. Knowing that it was only the tone of his voice the boy would hear, far past the point of understanding words. He was certain of that by the sound of the whimpering and soft crying coming from his chest where the child's head rested._

 _"I'm not sure, it is a possibility, but not what I fear Albus. I fear more that he would fallow me down the road of bitterness that has shaped the majority of my life. I fear the damage that has already been done to him, by that mistake. Placing him with Petunia should never have been an option Albus. I had told you what she was like. I had told you there was little chance she would change. Minerva was furious with you over his placement, but you never told me you had placed him with her. Had I even known that it was a possibility, after you promised you would place him with Lily's parents, I would have acted to remove him from their care the moment you left," Severus said. Making sure to keep the anger from his words. Drawing on the skills of his mental arts to keep all emotion from his body, his voice, his eyes. Albus looked concerned and frightened._

 _"Surely you don't think they are anything like Tobias?" Albus inquired with something akin to fear slicing his words._

 _"It is exactly what I am concerned about," Severus intoned. "You were too late when you took me out of there at sixteen, my path was made. My choices solidly in place by then. It is not too late to remove the boy."_

 _"There is a lot more to consider then that Severus," Albus sighed._

 _"No there is not, if it is a safe place you need for the child during the summer holidays, then I shall take him. As you already stated at the beginning of the summer, I alone have the resources and skills to keep him safe away from the muggles," Severus intoned in his cold baritone. His words firm. No hesitance to his speech betrayed the depth of emotion he truly felt. Overwhelmingly strong and hard to cope with. He was glad they were locked firmly inside his mind. Behind thick layers of Occlumency._

 _"What of the blood wards? Even your own wards on this house are not strong enough to protect him from Death Eaters and Voldemort," Albus said genlty. Reminding him of the reasons he had to return Harry to his relatives. Severus flinched badly at the name as a sharp pain laced his left forearm. He hissed out a breath._

 _"Do NOT say his name in my presence Albus!" Severus demanded angrily. Painfully aware of the fact that Albus always forgot._

 _"Sorry Severus, you know I forget that it reacts badly to Tom's chosen name," Albus sighed heavily. "That however, doesn't solve the issue of the blood wards."_

 _"It can be solved easily, the blood wards tie Lily's sacrifice of love to her bloodline. However, when the danger comes from that bloodline the wards are useless. There are other, just as strong wardings that can be cast," Severus stated. It was little known that the Potion Master was a master of many old styles of magic that few knew still existed. Few knew because he wanted it that way. Albus had learned it when Severus was sixteen and he had discovered just the length the boy had gone too in order to ward others from touching his things. He had also learned just why that was necessary that summer, but by then it was little to late to make a difference. Potions were not the only thing Severus excelled at, but that raw intelligence was hardly ever noticed, masked as it was in a snarly barbed personality._

 _"I thought that all of those needed an anchor?" Albus stated softly. He knew what Severus was referring to. It was the first layer of protection that had cascaded into the blood wards that now stood between the child and quite possibly death. Albus wasn't even sure that Severus had known that Lily's loving sacrifice could turn the ward's power into something else combined with her own powerful magic. Lily's sacrifice had left a mark on Harry that could be turned into the blood wards that surrounded the muggle residence where her sister resided. The protection that had kept Quirrell from being able to touch Harry needed to draw it's power from the blood wards around the residence to stay strong._

 _"A human anchor yes, preferably a living one as it is infinitely harder to cast the wardings without a living presence and active magic," Severus stated. "It is not exactly light magic Albus," he added seeing the man's raised eyebrow at the comment. He sighed, "it is just slightly harder to cast it using a corpse then a living person. The wards alter from the lack of living magic, but the residual magic can feed and anchor the ward for a short time."_

 _"That is dangerously close to dark magic Severus," Albus stated with a distinct distaste._

 _"It's grey," Severus grudgingly concluded. Continuing on with a slightly amused tone, "though casting it on a corpse is rather revolting. I have never tried it personally, even though the texts do explain it in grand detail."_

 _"You are enjoying this aren't you?" Albus asked with a light laugh._

 _"There is more then just appearances to the number of books I have collected over the years Albus, surely you realize this?" Severus stated regarding the other with a resigned sadness. He sighed and softly continued on, "I would need to have someone I trust, someone that could take the boy should something happen to me. Who could shelter him and who had as much if not more wardings on their property then even I do. Someone who could train him with intimate knowledge of what he will have to face. Hogwarts is the safest place in the world for him. That however is not a place where he can be during the summer. Nor is it possible for the boy to truly learn to defend himself there. Not to the extent that he needs to know. Therefore we need an alternate plan."_

 _"Perhaps it is time you meet my second spy amongst your former colleagues then. I had hoped to keep both your identities secret one from the other, but that cannot be helped any longer. I will arrange for the two of you to meet in my study tomorrow evening," Albus intoned and without another word rose and departed leaving Severus feeling at a loss. Wondering if he'd just been manipulated into this situation from the beginning. The parting smile and twinkling eyes had him doubting that this had come about by coincidence._

Severus looked down at the sleeping child and sighed. It would be a long couple of days to come. Rising he took the boy into his arms and walked to the child's bedroom intent to put him to sleep before seeking sleep himself.

 **FIN** || **END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And that concludes The Lies We Tell. I've begun the sequel per popular demand. It is called  Shades of Lies and can be found in my profile.

 **Fairygirl34:** Thank you. I am glad you enjoyed the chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it.

 **mandancie:** Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Updated ;) hehe and you got to see how Harry ended up in Sev's lap at last hehe.

 **Teri:** Thank you for your review. And your welcome I am glad you enjoyed it. It is a little confusing. It's a different style I wanted to try out. I should have made a note explaining or made it a little more distinct between past/present I guess. I shall keep that in mind for future stories.


End file.
